CORAZÓN ENCADENADO - HEART ON A CHAIN
by blizzardheaven
Summary: Gol D. Ace, de 19 años ha vivido toda su vida en la pobreza extrema, con su madre muerta y a cargo de su padre alcohólico y drogadicto quien abusa severamente de él. En la escuela, su ropa de segunda mano lo tacha como objetivo. Y su negativa de defenderse a sí mismo lo hace el blanco perfecto de los abusos de sus compañeros de clase… CONTINUA DENTRO MARCO/ACE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, gracias por entrar a esta historia y espero que les agrade.**

 **Aquí básicamente aclarare las cosas más importantes.**

 **La historia no me pertenece el libro se llama heart on a chain de la autora Cindy C. Bennett.**

 **Solo tomare los capítulos del 1 al 4 de ahí en adelante, si habrán cosas que reúse pero básicamente hare lo que me dé la gana y cambiare casi todo el libro (esa es la gracia de una adaptación que no sea un copy/paste)**

 **Solo subiré otro capítulo una vez que haya terminado de escribir al menos siete (actualmente tengo 4 hechos así que tampoco es mucho tiempo)**

 **Si no siento aceptación voy a eliminar esta historia, quiero saber si les gusta o no.**

 **Cambio en el estilo de narración: El libro está narrado en primera persona, no me acomode con el uso de este estilo así que después del capítulo 2 está narrado en tercera persona.**

 **Y bueno por ahora eso es todo.**

resumen: Gol D. Ace, de 17 años ha vivido toda su vida en la pobreza extrema, con su madre muerta y a cargo de su padre alcohólico y drogadicto quien abusa severamente de él. En la escuela, su ropa de segunda mano lo tacha como objetivo. Y su negativa de defenderse a sí mismo lo hace el blanco perfecto de los abusos de sus compañeros de clase…

Marco Phoenix se mudó de ciudad hace siete años justo cuando estaban empezando a desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro. Cuando regresa encuentra al brillante, extrovertido y divertido chico que tanto quería en su infancia, tímidamente escondiéndose en los rincones y apenas hablándole a las personas y siendo suspicaz incluso de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 1

SIETE AÑOS ANTES

 _Marco observo a Ace mientras el metía su mano en la escasamente poblada caja de san Valentín. Esta sensación era extraña para él, esta inseguridad._

 _El no daba su vida como garantizada, su padre tenía un buen empleo y siempre había tenido todo lo que necesitaba y un poco más, así que realmente nunca se había planteado la bendición que tenía al poseer una vida tranquila, pero tenía la edad suficiente para entender que no todos tenían lo que el sí._

 _A él le había gustado Ace desde que lo había conocido, cuando su padre adoptivo Edward Newgate lo había llevado al jardín de infantes, no había querido estar ahí, en un lugar que no conocida rodeado de caras extrañas._

 _Fue un niño pecoso de cabello negro que había caminado hasta él y con una sonrisa lo había guiado a la caja de arena y se habían convertido en amigos de ahí en adelante._

Debido a su aprecio y atención a él, era que se había dado cuenta de su cambio en los últimos años. Había pasado de ser el chico dulce que siempre sonreía, que amaba comer carne y odiaba las matemáticas a alguien que estaba en silencio permanente y que casi no sonreía.

Le hizo sentir triste porque no sabía el porqué de esa situación y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo y encontrar de nuevo a su mejor amigo y de una vez por todas aclarar sus sentimientos.

Él era muy joven como para saber lo que sentía, tenía hermanos mayores y un padre muy dispuestos a hablar con él y cuando se habían mudado y un sentimiento mucho más intenso que la nostalgia lo había poseído no sabía que era.

Le dolía dejar su vieja ciudad con su casa, sus vecinos, la señora que le daba galletas en la panadería, pero indiferente a todo eso, le dolía mucho el hecho de que no podría ver a Ace todos los días como tenia acostumbrado.

Había pasado unos días comiendo escasamente, sin querer salir a jugar, él no era un tipo caprichoso así que entendía que su padre no se había mudado porque quisiera si no porque el trabajo así se lo exigió.

Pero la nostalgia por Ace se hacía muy fuerte y pronto se encontró llorando en los brazos de su padre diciéndole lo mucho que quería darle un abrazo a su amigo pecoso y lamentando el hecho que no podía visitarlo porque la ciudad a la que se había mudado quedaba verdaderamente lejos.

Se tardó uno o tal vez dos años en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y joder que le había dado duro darse cuenta de su sexualidad y su primer amor al mismo tiempo.

Y por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver estaba extasiado por el hecho de que tal vez podría reconstruir su amistad con Ace y tal vez, solo tal vez, confesarle sus sentimientos.

Se dio muy duro contra la realidad.

Aun así marco no dejo de intentar, pensaba que si solo insistía podría encontrar ese chico otra vez.

 _El chico pecoso saco una a una las tarjetitas decoradas que algunas de las chicas le dejaron en la canastilla, marco podría haber jurado que le eran indiferentes si no fuera por la sonrisa pequeña que recorría sus labios rosados._

 _Fue cuando saco la de él que su corazón casi se para, era mucho más notable que las demás ya que se había encargado de hacerla a mano con muchos pliegues de papel de colores y dibujos de naves espaciales y estrellas._

 _Tal vez no debería haberle dado eso, pensó, no era como si los niños les regalaran cosas a otros niños, pero sus hermanos dijeron que estaba bien así que lo hizo, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez había sido mala idea y un rubor amenazaba con extenderse por su cara._

 _Algo asombroso sucedió entonces, su rostro mostro la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que marco alguna vez hubiera visto, y lo miro fijamente, bellos ojos grises atentos a los azules de marco y el chico rubio se sintió aliviado._

 _Ace le hizo una seña con la mano que acerco a marco a su amigo, el pecoso miro que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención y lo guio dentro del armario de los abrigos._

 _Marco lo siguió con inseguridad frunciendo el ceño, frotándose las manos hasta que vio a Ace. Su rostro se despejo en una sonrisa amable._

 _Marco siguió hasta que estuvo en frente de Ace. El miro hacia el piso y marco estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando el otro lo miro de nuevo y junto sus labios con los de él._

 _Lo estaba besando._

 _Marco sintió como si mil ranas (tenía diez, era lo más romántico en lo que podía pensar) saltaran dentro de su barriga y decidió que era un sentimiento agradable cerro los ojos antes de derretirse, inocentemente, devolviendo el gesto amable._

 _Se sonrieron y las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre._

 _Marco y su familia se mudaron cuatro meses después._

 _El incidente del beso no fue confesado a sus hermanos y padre hasta tres años más tarde._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

¡Wham! El golpe con el dorso de la mano me tira al suelo. Levanto la vista hacia él, determinando en un segundo si debo levantarme o permanecer el en suelo. Me encojo sobre mí mismo anticipando otro ataque que nunca llega.

Tome la decisión acertada.

Mi padre se aleja de mí con una mirada asqueada.

\- limpia el desastre que hiciste, Ace- dice, pateando un plato con los restos de comida que se choca tristemente contra la pared del comedor.

\- sí, papá- respondo

-¿me estas contestando?- puedo sentir como sube de nuevo la ira.

\- no señor, lo siento- odio el tono adulador de mi voz, pero soy impotente contra él, así como en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Recojo los restos de comida con mis manos, poniéndolos de nuevo sobre el plato, limpio un par de botellas de cerveza con la parte delantera de mi camisa y las pongo de nuevo en su lugar. Doy gracias de que no se rompieron, eso solo hubiera acarreado una nueva paliza para mí.

Espontáneamente la foto que se oculta debajo de mi colchón llega a mi mente, en ella hay una foto donde estamos yo, mi padre y mi madre sonriendo y ella se ve joven, sonriendo y está embarazada.

Tenía ocho años de edad en ese momento y estaba demasiado feliz, ese año empezaba lo que yo imaginaba en ese entonces que era lo más genial de lo genial ser alumno de sexto grado, el mayor de la escuela.

El día en que la foto fue tomada se estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños, en año nuevo y mi padre no podía esperar para darme el regalo.

Miro por la ventana de la cocina el regalo de cumpleaños sorpresa de aquella vez.

En el patio en un árbol muy viejo y grande hay construida una perfecta casa del árbol, del tamaño perfecto para que yo, incluso con 19 años ya cumplidos pueda tener en ella una cama provisional para cuando las cosas con mi padre se ponen demasiado violentas y sobra espacio para varias cosas más, en fin, es como una habitación normal.

Mientras llevo el plato sucio de mi padre al fregadero, recuerdo el día en que construyeron la casita del árbol. Los albañiles corpulentos que lo habían construido habían hecho vigas de amarre en el piso para que no dependiera todo del árbol y la madera es de roble, para que dure muchísimo tiempo.

Tuve que esperar tres días para poder usarla y tres días son una eternidad para un niño de diez años, se supone que en algún momento de mi vida debía compartirla con quien sería mi hermanito menor pero eso no sucedió nunca.

Rápidamente lavo el plato, el lavavajillas dejo de funcionar hace años y el pensamiento de llamar a un técnico para que lo arregle, es tan extraña como un viaje a parís.

Con sigilo me deslizo por la puerta trasera.

Es ridículo que tu única vía de escape sea un objeto inanimado una casa del árbol por así decirlo, pero es lo único que me queda de mis tiempos felices y por eso hago tanto empeño en cuidarla y mantenerla en pie.

Con cuidado trepo por las escaleras de madera y llego al interior, allí me espera el lio de mantas y cojines que he robado de casa y me acomodo entre ellos como un pequeño nido hay una tormenta iniciándose afuera y cierro la compuerta de la casita del árbol junto con la cortina de la ventana. Las luces de mi casa están apagadas y mi padre no se preocupa por saber dónde estoy.

Su falta de atención dejo de ser dolorosa hace tiempo y es mejor, si eso me hace invisible a él y su violencia.

Pienso en el día de mañana, es mi último año de preparatoria y debería por lo menos comprarme algo nuevo que no me quede terriblemente ajustado. Rio con cinismo, y me permito sentir lastima de mi por uno o dos minutos.

Luego me duermo.

Ultimo año.

Ugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odio el primer día de escuela.

En realidad odio todos los días de escuela, pero este en especial es el más insoportable.

Se siente en el aire el optimismo de los demás por ser el último año y luego podrán cada uno enfrentar su vida real.

Yo no tengo vida real así que este año es más temible que todos los demás.

\- cuidado fenómeno-

Uno de los de primer año me empuja mientras pasa por el pasillo. Los de segundo años los miran con interés, solo el tiempo decidirá si los novatos se unen al juego, o si tendrán lastima de mí y me dejaran en paz.

Me aparto y veo a Marshall Teach y su sequito de seguidores, él es una buena razón para tomar la ruta contraria aunque tenga que darme más prisa por llegar al salón.

Él es el jefe de mis torturadores.

Fue en el verano de antes de la escuela secundaria que de repente empecé a "florecer" me hice más alto, empecé a marcar músculos, mi voz se hizo gruesa y de repente todo me quedaba corto y apretado, para ese entonces mi padre ya estaba en su mundo loco, y no le preocupaba un hijo en crecimiento así que me convertí en un ladrón.

De noche cuando mi padre estaba lo suficientemente dormido o ebrio sacaba uno o dos dólares de su cartera para ir a la tienda de ahorro y en más de una ocasión vergonzosa, fui a barrios lejanos y robe ropa en los tendederos, nunca deje de sentir culpa por eso.

Aunque la ropa me quedaba mejor que cualquier opción que tenía seguían marcándome. En la escuela fui capaz de convertirme en observador, siendo dejado solo e ignorado, en la escuela secundaria finalmente termine por convertirme en objetivo.

Fue Teach quien comenzó con el bulling. Había empezado a desagradarle por alguna razón desconocida y el también creció en esos años, se puso muy musculoso y le empezó a crecer la barba ganando admiradoras y la cúspide fue cuando fue seleccionado para el equipo de futbol de la escuela y con ello vino su racha de crueldad. Conmigo para afinar sus habilidades.

La primera vez que lo oí hablar de mí estaba con su grupito de amigos y yo pasaba por su lado.

\- no perteneces aquí- pronuncio con su peculiar risa que sonaba como un "zehahahaha" – sería mejor que no hubieras nacido-

Me di la vuela humillado y corrí lejos de él.

Luego fue imposible defenderme. Al parecer el había escuchado a sus padres hablar de mi familia, de mi madre muerta y de mi padre drogadicto y solo yo sabía que tan ciertos eran esos rumores.

Sin embargo el no sabía la historia completa y yo no iba a acercarme, informarlo y darle más mecha.

Con mi ropa de segunda mano era más que suficiente.

Con su abuso, cualquier tipo de autoestima que tuviera se desvaneció y no luche por recuperarlo cuando me insultaba, me golpeaba o golpeaba mi bandeja de comida de la cafetería tirándome los alimentos encima.

Fue sorprendente el ritmo con el que los demás estudiantes se unieron, los que no, me evitaban como si fuera la peste para no recibir ninguna de las balas dirigidas a mí.

Desde entonces había sido un juego de supervivencia, mientras me apresuraba para salir de su camino.

Mi cabello negro ha crecido con los años y con los escasos cortes que puedo costearme he aprendido a utilizarlo como un bonito velo para ocultar mi rostro, me llega a los hombros pero no me hacer ver menos hombre.

¿La desventaja? Que resulta muy fácil que alguien hale de él.

Voy dirigiéndome a la segunda clase del día con la cabeza gacha, cuando lo veo.

Marco Phoenix.

Siento que me chocan por la espalda pero no me empujan.

\- lo siento- oigo que susurra, probablemente no sabe a quién golpeo.

Lo miro con la boca abierta mientras se aleja.

Me trae a la mente un montón de recuerdos que creía olvidados.

El había ido a mi escuela primaria y nos habíamos conocido prácticamente desde el jardín de infantes. Me había gustado de manera infantil e inocente porque nunca era malo con nadie.

Era popular sin querer serlo o sin importarle si lo era.

El había estado conmigo en esos primeros años donde mi vida había empezado a oscurecerse.

Llega a mí el recuerdo de ese beso, ese primer y único beso en el armario de los abrigos. Por supuesto en ese entonces lo había hecho inocentemente y sin segundas intenciones pero ahora que era un adolescente hecho y derecho significaba mucho más para mí de lo que probablemente significo para él.

Ellos se mudaron ese mismo verano y yo no me di cuenta hasta que el nuevo año escolar había empezado, y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo.

Había crecido, había cambiado, pero era él. Era alto, mucho más que yo aunque recuerdo que éramos de la misma estatura cuando se fue, tal vez metro ochenta, su cabello rubio claro estaba rapado en los lados de su cabeza y abundante arriba, y le quedaba supremamente bien. Su mandíbula es fuerte, cuadrada, masculina. Se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo… a diferencia de mí.

Con lo hipnotizado que estoy, no estoy cuidando como siempre de los codos y pies dirigidos a mí, así que cuando viene, no estoy preparado, mis libros caen a mis pies causando alboroto y el me mira.

La humillación se multiplica por mil cuando en sus ojos azules brilla un destello de reconocimiento y una sonrisa perpleja se forma en sus labios.

Humillado me apresuro a recoger mis libros y huir por las escaleras, atormentado por el hecho de que tal vez me sorprendió mirándolo, y de que vio el tipo de deporte en el que me convertí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo ¿pésimo? ¿Merece continuación?**

 **Espero sus opiniones.**

" **los reviews son el pago del autor"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, después de este episodio cambiare la narración de primera a tercera persona, están avisados.**

 **Ya llevo 10 capítulos escritos por lo que hay una buena cantidad de actualizaciones aseguradas, sin embargo si no noto que el fic les gusta borrare el fic.**

 **Yo necesito su opinión, apenas estoy empezando a escribir este tipo de fic y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, si alguien tiene algún consejo que darme, con gusto lo recibiré.**

 **Por favor disfruten.**

 **Si alguien quiere leer el libro, se llama HEART ON A CHAIN de Cindy C Bennett se encuentra fácilmente en pdf buscando en google.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

Paso el resto del día ocultándome, perdiendo incluso mi preciado almuerzo, aunque seguramente sea la única comida que pude haber tenido hoy.

Cuando la última clase del día llega suspiro aliviado, este terrible día está a punto de acabar. Me siento solo en una mesa para dos, a sabiendas de que nadie se sentara conmigo a menos que estén obligados a hacerlo. Evito todo contacto visual con la gente, con la eficacia que se tiene de años de práctica, pero entonces veo unas grandes, blancas zapatillas deportivas que se detienen junto a mí.

Me siento enfermo, como cada vez que voy a tener esta confrontación y sigo agachando la cabeza, pero mi agresor quiere toda mi atención y no se ira hasta que la consiga, levanto mi cara solo para detener mi mandíbula de tocar el suelo.

 _Dios no, todos menos el._

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunta

Ladeo mi cabeza confundido y miro el resto del salón, hay muchos más asientos libres y detrás de mí dos futbolistas se ríen de mi aspecto, la lagrimas casi quieren pinchar mis ojos cuando me doy cuenta de lo que marco busca.

 _Yo creía que eras diferente-_ es mi pensamiento.

Cuando casi reúno el coraje para decirle que no, deja caer sus libros en la mesa y se sienta tranquilamente en la silla a mi lado, con rapidez corro hasta el extremo contrario y permanezco alerta.

Esta debe ser una táctica nueva.

Yo había admirado siempre su bondad, su forma tan perfecta de tener todo en orden, pero ahora estoy seguro que el tiempo cambia todo, y el pronto se unirá al juego de tortura.

\- tu eres Ace ¿verdad? ¿Gol D. Ace verdad? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy marco Phoenix fuimos a la escuela juntos ¿verdad?-

Salto cada vez que él se mueve y siento su mirada escrutadora en mí, pero no lo miro, no voy a hacer de carnada tan fácil.

Yo no conozco al marco de ahora, yo lo conocí en el pasado y eso, se quedó atrás.

Mantengo mi mirada fija en el profesor aunque no tomo nota y escucho como dice que materiales necesitaremos para su clase, no tengo idea de cómo conseguir esos artículos imposibles.

En cuanto suena la campana salto de mi asiento, recojo mis cosas y corro a la salida, tengo que pasar de los buses aunque califico para ellos, pues mi casa está a cinco millas, pero yo me di cuenta hace mucho que los buses son solo otro escenario de acoso, uno del que no hay escape en cinco millas.

Además, mientras más tiempo este lejos de mi casa, mejor.

Aun no puedo creer que él sea parte de esto. Por supuesto hay gente que me ignora y yo personalmente hubiera preferido que fuera uno de ellos, pero no, ha decidió unirse a los demás y hacerme la vida imposible.

No tengo tiempo de pensar en ello mientras mi casa se hace visible.

Me pregunto qué ánimo tendrá _él_ hoy. Prefiero cuando está en modo melancólico aunque signifique muchas lágrimas, es eso o las palizas que me da por caminar por donde no debo o tragar demasiado fuerte.

Fui a la cocina a poner en orden el desastre que causo hoy, limpiar el piso, lavar los trastos, guardar las botellas. Subí al segundo piso para recoger la ropa sucia para lavar cuando lo oí.

\- ACE-

Volteo y miro donde me están llamando, ahí está, en el sofá en su lugar moldeado. Debería tener sobrepeso por la cantidad de comida chatarra que come todos los días, pero las drogas hacen volar su metabolismo y es delgado pero musculoso.

Sé que tal vez pudiera defenderme, aun si no pudiera vencerlo estoy seguro de que podría impedir que me maltrate tanto, pero mi mente ya está amaestrada desde que era un niño pequeño impresionable, y en mi mente no hay nada que sea más fuerte o de más miedo que él.

-¡donde mierda has estado!- gruño- ¡estuve llamándote durante horas!-

-estuve en la escuela papá ¿recuerdas? Hoy era mi primer día-

-humm- eso pareció apaciguarlo- ¡mañana antes de que te vayas, deja la casa limpia! ¡No puedo vivir en esta pocilga!-

\- si señor- comienzo a limpiar alrededor de él, cuando siento un puño contra mi oreja, me hace perder el equilibrio y mi cabeza golpea la mesa.

\- ¡¿crees saberlo todo?! – gruño

-no señor, lo siento, lo siento mucho-

-¡lárgate, no tengo ganas de verte hoy!-

No necesito que me lo repitan dos veces, corro a mi cuarto sin tiempo para recuperar mis libros, si estoy ahí, significa que no hay posibilidad de cena.

Es un precio justo, supongo.

Bajare por mi material cuando el este dormido.

Eso meda mucho tiempo para pensar en marco y en cómo estará.

Miro por la ventana mi casita del árbol y la depresión me ataca, allí es donde me gustaría estar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegué de nuevo a mi ciudad natal, tenía muchas expectativas.

Extrañaba mi entorno, la gente, pero sobre todo había tenido la esperanza de encontrarme de nuevo con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Gol. D Ace.

Todos habían sido muy amables conmigo cuándo había llegado a la preparatoria, estaba consiente de él don que tenía para atraer amigos.

Cuando choqué con un desconocido, no imagino que era la persona que estaba esperando. Me disculpo con un susurro y sigo caminando cuando varios segundos después escucho un montón de risas a mi espalda ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Me doy la vuelta y lo veo.

Es el.

Esta tendido en el suelo y se recupera rápidamente tomando sus libros a velocidad asombrosa. Ni siquiera me da tiempo de ir a ayudarle.

El me mira y sonrío incrédulo de la buena suerte que tengo.

Pero su mirada es aterrada, como si hubiera visto el demonio.

Corre sin una segunda mirada por el pasillo, veo como manos, pies y codos intentan pegarle pero los esquiva como un profesional.

¿Qué es esto?

¿en que se ha convertido?

Me digo a mi mismo que eso no se va a quedar así, voy a averiguar lo que le pasa, quiero que vuelva a ser mi amigo.

En la clase de fotografía lo veo.

Esta sentado solo con la cabeza mirando al suelo y frotando sus palmas para conseguir calor, me acerco lentamente y me paro a su lado.

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto.

El me mira desconcertado y noto que le duele verme ahí, ¿acaso piensa que le haré daño?

Tomo su incapacidad para contestar como un sí, y me siento a su lado. El corre sus útiles lejos de mí como si tuviera lepra o algo.

Ignora todos mis intentos por hacer una conversación.

Cuando la campana suena, no puedo hacer más que ver como toma todos sus útiles a la velocidad del sonido y corre hacia la puerta, hacia la salida.

Me duele verlo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? Yo voy a cambiar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, después de todo tengo muchos planes macabros en mente jejejejej.

Nos vemos. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

-¡ey Ace!-

El muchacho pecoso se tropieza al escuchar estas palabras y cae al piso atrayendo un montón de risas burlonas hacia él, volteo su mirada que inmediatamente choco con la de Marco Phoenix que parecía mirarlo con preocupación.

El muchacho solo tomo los libros más cerca de sí mismo y emprendió una rápida retirada, preguntándose que quiso hacer con ese saludo.

Sonaba casi amistoso, casi preocupado.

Considero seriamente saltarse la clase de fotografía, pero no se atrevió al final.

Cuando entro en la sala él rubio estaba ya sentado en la mesa donde Ace acostumbraba tomar nota con un asiento libre esperando por él y acompañado de dos porristas, Mikan Nami y Nefertari Vivi, ellas nunca lo habían molestado pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-hola- el rubio le sonrió amistosamente y Ace solo deseaba que el juego terminara pronto, las porristas miran a Marco como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, lo que es lógico porque nadie saluda de esa manera al chico desde que estaba en primaria, aun así no hacen ningún comentario.

\- tomen sus asientos por favor- Giolla la maestra de arte y fotografía ordena con su típico acento de artista frustrado y todos obedecen, incluido Ace aunque reacio a relacionarse con Marco tiene que sentarse en su misma mesa.

\- aquí están los bonos para quien necesite el almuerzo escolar gratis o con descuento- la profesora agito sus manos en las que contenía dichos papeles.

Ace se sintió miserable, ahora Marco también vería esta humillación.

La profesora inmediatamente puso uno en frente de Ace y este lo tomo mientras sus orejas se teñían de rojo.

-¿alguien más? – Pregunto- ¿nadie?, entonces quiero que los demás entreguen los recibos de sus cuotas al final de clase. Michael reparte estas por favor-

Ace se encogió, Michael Trébol era uno de sus peores torturadores y le encantaba humillarlo.

El adolescente era algo pasado de peso pero tenía mucho dinero así que la gente también tenía eso en cuenta y nadie lo molestaba, su pelo grasiento caía desordenado por su cabeza y tenía unas gafas negras, a veces el hombre asqueroso disfrutaba pegando sus mocos en las camisas de los "perdedores"

\- toma fenómeno- le dijo a Ace mientras acercaba una de las papeletas de la cafetería que no eran para él, luego la retiro bruscamente- ¡ah es cierto no las necesitas!

Soltó una risa repúgnate que algunos siguieron pero menos escandalosa, la maestra Giolla estaba demasiado ocupada retocándose su horrible maquillaje para darse cuenta, el hombre miro a Marco como invitándolo a ser parte de la diversión, pero sea lo que sea que vio en su mirada, hizo que parara de reír y se fuera rápidamente a su asiento con la cara pálida.

Ace se preguntó que hizo Marco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras iba a su casa Ace pensaba en lo que había pasado en el colegio, él sabía lo que Marco planeaba, no es como si no le hubiera pasado antes.

Fingían ser sus amigos por un rato, solo para que la humillación fuera mayor cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a la realidad.

No había aprendido a la primera, hubo una segunda vez, pero ya no más.

Él no era tan imbécil.

Muchas veces el rubio había tratado de iniciar una conversación con él en la clase que compartían juntos pero Ace lo ignoro con firmeza, no respondería ni siquiera el saludo y pasaría la hora entera ocultándose detrás de su cabellera, como una cortina de hierro.

Ace mira de reojo como Marco escribe sus apuntes en su libreta perfectamente ordenada y no los horribles garabatos que normalmente suelen hacer los adolescentes.

A veces Ace imagina la mano de marco, amable como cuando eran niños dirigiéndose hacia el para hacerle daño, y eso lo lastima mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las primeras semanas en la escuela pasan y con ellas la insistencia de Marco en iniciar una conversación.

Ace está contento de que probablemente su deseo de humillarlo está disminuyendo y que pronto se dará por vencido, sin embargo su "hola" cada vez que se encuentran sigue presente y el pecoso no deja de preguntarse cuando se cansara también de eso.

Ace se encuentra en la cafetería haciendo la fila para recibir sus alimentos gratis patrocinados por el estado. Es humillante, pero no es que haya mucho de comer en casa, además de pastillas y cerveza y Ace no tiene ganas de volverse drogadicto a pesar de su situación.

Se encuentra cara a cara con Conis, la linda rubia cocinera y ella le guiña un ojo mientras pone una porción más de carne en su plato.

Él le sonríe agradecido y se va en silencio hacia la mesa de los perdedores.

Allí están los renegados de la escuela, Ace está agradecido de que por lo menos tienen una mesa para ellos y no le toca comer sentado en el piso. Además estando con otros rechazados como el, le hace sentir mejor, excepto cuando Teach pasa por un lado agarraba su cabeza y la estrellaba contra la bandeja, y tenía que andar el resto del día entre la suciedad de su almuerzo embarrado en su ropa.

Fue uno de esos días tranquilos cuando vio que Marco se paró de su mesa en la sección de "populares" y se dirigía hacia él.

El pecoso se congelo en su puesto y miro con ojos desorbitados como marco parecía mirarlo a él y solo a él.

Se dirigió a paso firme a donde el pecoso estaba pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarle las cosas fáciles.

Antes de que Marco llegara más cerca del pecoso este se paró inmediatamente, vacío su bandeja casi llena en el contenedor de basura y corrió lejos, ganándose muchas burlas y más humillación al pensar que marco vio su vergonzosa retirada.

Faltó al resto de clases en el día, cosa que no había hecho desde su infancia cuando un niño particularmente violento había hecho que Ace temiera por su vida y escapara de clases, Roger su padre por supuesto que fue notificado y Ace había sido apaleado esa noche.

Al día siguiente había regresado con un ojo negro, muchos golpes en sus costillas que juraría tenía alguna astillada o rota y marcas rojas en el cuello donde su padre había cortado el aire circulando por su cuerpo.

Cuando aquel niño lo vio, algo de reconocimiento alumbro en sus ojos y lo dejo en paz. Probablemente el dio la señal de alto al fuego porque durante algún tiempo nadie lo molesto.

Pero luego él fue internado en el reformatorio y había sido olvidado y una nueva racha de violencia se levantó contra él.

Al día siguiente cuando estaba almorzando Marco no le dio tiempo de escapar y se sentó en su misma mesa aunque un poco alejado de él, como si temiera acercarse y que huyera.

Los demás perdedores miran a marco como si tuviera tres cabezas y una de ellas hablara latín antiguo.

Para Ace, sentarse al lado de marco en fotografía y el almuerzo es lo peor que puede pasarle. Ahora que _él_ se ha unido a la fiesta no tiene ningún lugar seguro, la mesa para perdedores es invadida por más y más de los amigos de Marco, y al otro lado los perdedores y Ace en una especie de camaradería incomoda donde todos se ignoran mutuamente.

Por alguna razón los estudiantes que disfrutaban atormentarlo se están cansando también del juego, no todos, pero algunos de ellos sí.

Cuando septiembre quedo atrás y llego el mes de octubre el aire se vuelve frio y las hojas de los árboles se tornan amarillas listas para empezar a caer.

Cuando Ace huyo del colegio sabía que una nota de llamada de atención llegaría a su casa, pero ya que no tenían teléfono, y el correo era el quien lo recogía y lo entregaba a su padre, no le tomaría mucho tiempo tomar la nota y deshacerse de ella antes de que llegara a manos de Roger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace tenía la esperanza de que al ver su reacción, marco lo dejaría en paz.

-mierda- susurro desesperado, inclinándose protectoramente hacia su bandeja de comida al ver a Marco venir de nuevo hacia la mesa en el rincón.

A diferencia de ayer, no viene a su camino o intenta dirigirle la palabra, simplemente se sienta, un poco alejado de él y sonríe a todos en la mesa como si no se diera cuenta de quién es el, y que hace sentado con los perdedores.

Como si nadie supiera que es Marco Phoenix.

Ace recuerda la facilidad con la que Marco atraía a la gente cuando era joven, y ve que no ha cambiado en ese aspecto, se ha vuelto popular a los pocos días de llegar y ya hay un montón de chicos que quieren ser sus amigos y un montón de chicas que quieren ser algo más.

En fotografía Ace lo ignoro con esmero, volviendo a sentarse en la orilla de la mesa.

Escucho el "hola" cuando se sentó, pero la tensión en marco era palpable, algo le decía a Ace, que pronto iba a estallar y una marea de furia violenta lo golpearía.

Ace tenía la intención de cambiar el lugar donde se sienta pero sabía que Marco le seguiría de todos modos, lo que Ace no lograba averiguar era _por qué._

Pasan otras semanas sin ningún incidente y el pecoso vuele a bajar la guardia, cuando algo extraordinario sucede.

Marshall Teach y sus amigos entran en el comedor. Normalmente ellos toman el almuerzo fuera porque tienen mucho dinero, casi siempre que se quedan es por Ace.

El muchacho moreno se estremece y trata de no recordar todas las humillaciones que le han hecho pasar. Al parecer este año se lo había perdido por mucho tiempo, y ha comenzado a extrañar la ardiente vergüenza del joven.

El chico se poner rojo, recordando la vez en que le vaciaron encima un monton de comida putrefacta.

Ace dirige su mirada hacia Marco que esta entretenido escuchando una historia que cuenta alguno de sus amigos.

 _-"Dios, no le dejes ver esto"-_ pensó Ace.

Sabía de antemano que inclinarse sobre su comida para protegerla solo haría que Teach lo estrellara contra la bandeja y tuviera que andar el resto del día con la camisa manchada de sobras.

Marco miro directamente a Ace, tratando de encontrar lo que estaba mal con él. En un momento la mirada del pecoso fue tomada por la suya y este se alteró de nuevo.

Marco sabia cuando regreso a su ciudad natal que tal vez aunque se encontrara con Ace de nuevo este podría haber cambiado para bien o para mal.

Pero esto era demasiado, su querido amigo de la infancia, ahora era un manojo de nervios, escondiéndose, siendo suspicaz incluso de él, negándose a hablar a menos de que algún profesor lo obligara.

Era un despojo de lo que él había dejado el día que se fue.

La mirada de Ace, se apartó un momento de la suya para mirar hacia un lado, luego volvió a mirarlo para repetir el proceso varias veces hasta que Marco capto el mensaje. Al mirar en la misma dirección que el pecoso, pudo ver a un corpulento hombre acercándose seguido de un sequito de personas.

Venían por Ace.

Los ojos de Marco destellaron con furia y vio como el pecoso se estremeció más violentamente.

 _-Diablos, ¿tal vez pensó que la mirada era para él?_ \- pensó el rubio de ojos azules

Bueno, ahora tendría manera de demostrarle de una vez por todas sus buenas intenciones.

Marco se levantó de su asiento cuando el grupo de personas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos.

-¿puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Phoenix mirando fijamente a Marshall

\- no hombre, gracias- dice con su típica sonrisa arrogante y da un paso más hacia Ace.

Marco decidió que había tenido suficiente de ese miserable tipo, que se notaba a kilómetros era un torturador del pecoso.

Dejo caer su mano como una piedra sobre el hombro de Teach.

-no hay nada para ti en este lugar- le miro con ira.

Marshall dudo por unos instantes pero al mirar hacia sus seguidores consiguió un poco de fuerza como para sonreír nuevamente.

\- yo creo que tu- Marco lo señalo amenazadoramente- y tus amigos- señalo los susodichos- deberían irse, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca ¿entendido?-

Marco es varias pulgadas más grande que Teach y aunque no es exageradamente musculoso como el hombre de barba tampoco se queda atrás.

Teach levanto sus manos a modo de rendición y se ríe tratando de sonar descuidado pero se nota su pánico.

\- bien, sin daño no hay falta ¿verdad?-

\- no me refiero a hoy- Marco se acercó al agresor apretando su agarre en el hombro – pero tal vez al pasado… por lo tanto, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca más ¿entendiste? Porque no te va a gustar si tengo que repetirlo- gruño amenazadoramente.

-¿estas bromeando?- Teach escupió- ¿lo estás defendiendo?-

Marco pareció enfadarse mucho más cuando entendió que Teach parecía referirse a un insecto, a algo sin valor.

Marco gruñe de nuevo y entonces los demás amigos con los que estaba almorzando, se levantan de la mesa, sin entender bien lo que pasa, pero dispuestos a respaldar a Marco a pesar de todo.

Los amigos de Teach retroceden y lo mismo hace el, soltándose del agarre de forma brusca, mira a Ace, y este sabe que en sus ojos se encuentra la promesa de un desquite.

Sale de la sala pavoneándose aunque un poco menos que antes.

Los demás habitantes del lado de los "perdedores" miran a Ace como si no pudieran entender porque él consiguió esa defensa.

Marco mira a Ace de nuevo en busca de su reacción, para encontrarse su cara estupefacta al borde de lo ridículo como si en su mente, la simple idea de ser defendido, fuera algo loco, algo que le puede pasar a todos, menos a él.

Marco siente su ira creciente de nuevo y asiente tensamente hacia Ace tratando vanamente de decirle con la mirada que no le hará daño y se sienta de nuevo.

La clase de fotografía es un millón de veces más tensa de lo habitual, cuando Ace aparece, Marco nota que aún está sorprendido, y se sonroja brevemente.

Al parecer, ese rubor causo algo en el pecoso que pareció ir al borde del llanto y se sentó en la banca, cortina de pelo negro entre los dos.

La clase pasa lenta y Marco decidió que es suficiente, en cuanto la campana suene ha decidido hablar con él y dejarle claro que lo que quiere es que sea su amigo.

Que todo sea como antes, con las sonrisa, la confianza… aquel beso en el armario de los abrigos hace tantos años volvió a inundar su mente y Marco sintió el rubor atacar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace oyó el sonido de la campana como las trompetas del cielo, ahora podría correr a casa, encerrarse y olvidarse de ese incidente de hoy, convencerse a sí mismo de nuevo, que no hay nadie que lo vaya a defender la próxima vez, debía sacarse de la cabeza que Marco, tal vez y solo tal vez, quería ser su amigo.

Inmediatamente tomo sus libros, preparado para otra carrera cuando una mano asió firmemente su brazo, sus ojos se dispararon hacia el dueño de la extremidad.

Marco.

Finalmente se había decidido a hacerle daño.

\- Ace- el aludido tiembla ante su nombre saliendo de los labios del otro, con esa voz exquisita- Ace yo quiero decirte…-

El más bajo no le deja terminar, empuja la mano del rubio fuera de sí mismo y corre dejando sus libros atrás, cualquiera que sea lo que Marco quiere con él, no lo tendrá fácil.

Corre entre la gente recibiendo algunos empujones pero logrando mantener el equilibrio.

Huir es su única alternativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡al diablo!- Marco se levanta del pupitre toma sus libros y los del pecoso rápidamente y corre tras el.

Ya no tiene mas paciencia, tiene que dejarle en claro a ace, que el no tiene malas intenciones.

Esta arto de ser ignorado.


	4. Chapter 4

Gol D. Ace corre atropellando algunos de los adolescentes que caminan entre la masa hacia la salida. No sabe si fue alguien quien le echo zancadilla o simplemente resbaló, pero cae al piso y aunque intento frenarse con sus manos y rodillas las cuales raspo, un golpe en la cabeza le hace chocar su nariz contra el suelo.

Se levanta ignorando el picor de sus heridas y su poco orgullo ante las burlas.

-¡Ace!- oyó la voz de Marco y se dio ánimos a sí mismo para seguir corriendo.

Las voces siguieron la burla y Ace rezaba porque marco no fuera una de ellas.

No dejo de correr hasta una vez que estuviera a medio camino de su casa, hasta que ningún estudiante estuviera cerca, hasta que no podía escuchar sus voces de burla.

Entonces miro cual era su estado.

Sus manos están raspadas, pequeños fragmentos de cemento y piedras impregnadas en ellas por la caída, su nariz sangra pero muy poco y en la pierna derecha su pantalón se rasgo y una rodaja de piel de su rodilla se ha ido.

-¡idiota!- se regaña a si mismo mientras desciende por la ladera hasta un riachuelo que pasa.

-genial, uno de mis pantalones esta arruinado ¡como si tuviera muchos!- el adolescente murmuro enojado mientras decencia a una de las orillas seguras, sentándose en una piedra plana limpiando sus heridas.

Un auto pasa lentamente por el puente y Ace no lo siente hasta que oye los frenos, miro arriba, si eran policías pensó la posibilidad que tenia de huir.

Nula.

\- ¡Ace! ¡Aquí estabas! ¡Estuve buscándote por todos lados!-

Ahí estaba Marco, saliendo del auto con rostro fruncido.

Ace se levanto y sus rodillas gritaron en protesta, ya no había adrenalina que lo impulsara, estaba cansado, herido, pero sobre todo, asustado de lo que Marco pudiera hacerle.

Se levanto haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y escalo la colina, comenzó a pasar al otro lado de la calle, donde no estaba el rubio y seguir hasta su casa cuando él le tomo el brazo.

-Ace… por favor ¿puedes escucharme? – sostuvo su brazo firmemente pero sin hacerle daño- ¿quieres detenerte por un segundo? Solo quiero decirte…

El moreno pecoso se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó.

-¡que!- exigió - ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!-

Marco se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada, al ver su arrebato.

\- ¡has estado fuera todos estos años, y eso está bien! Se supone que cuando eso pasa, sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía, ¿Qué has venido a buscar? ¿Quieres divertirte a costa mía también? – un golpe no muy fuerte hace impacto contra el pecho de Marco y le siguen más.

Por supuesto el rubio no planea ser receptor de la ira del otro así que lo sostiene por los brazos esperando que se calme un poco.

\- ¡vete!- le grita

\- ¡no! ¡Tienes que escucharme esta vez! ¡No te irás, ni me iré de aquí hasta que no me hayas escuchado!-

Ace siente la mirada del otro sobre la suya y decide sostenerla por un momento, hay una expresión en sus ojos, tan dolida, tan triste, y sin decirle nada rodea con sus brazos al menor y lo aprieta contra sí mismo.

El moreno intenta resistirse en un principio intenta alejarlo, zafarse de su abrazo, pero es como si estuviera hecho de hierro, finalmente se rinde, presa de sus sentimientos y comienza a llorar a moco tendido en el pecho del otro.

Ace no ha sido capaz de soportar el hecho de que hay un par de brazos a su rededor que buscan darle consuelo, no burlas o hacerle daño.

Eso no ha sucedido hace… tanto.

Cuando logró separarse y dejar de llorar miro a la camisa de Marco que estaba hecha un desastre, ahora él se enojaría y tenía la razón, ahí iba una bonita camisa embarrada de sangre y lagrimas.

\- espera un momento- la varonil voz de Marco demanda y corre hacia su auto.

Ace piensa que se va a marchar de una vez cuando ve que regresa con algo en sus manos.

Son pañuelos de papel.

-aquí- se los entregó

Ace se limpia la cara y la nariz.

\- siento lo de tu camisa- le dijo el muchacho señalándola con la cabeza

\- no importa- el sonríe con tranquilidad y el pecoso siente su pecho latir, seguro de que la historia estará mañana en boca de todos, de como el perdedor arruino una camisa magnifica de Marco Phoenix.

\- estas herido-

\- estoy bien- corto el muchacho, pese a eso, el otro le tomo por el brazo llevándole de nuevo a la pendiente, bajando rápidamente.

Allí limpio de nuevo sus heridas, y las vendo con trozos de su camisa, ante la mirada atenta y atónita de Ace.

\- fui un scout hace tiempo, se necesitan primeros auxilios, ya sabes…-

El otro no tiene idea, porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo como eso, no desde que su padre comenzó con las drogas y su madre murió, y su hermano menor… el que Ace…no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso.

-¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?-

Él lo mira perplejo, probablemente tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta.

\- no lo sé- luego añade rápidamente al ver la cara decepcionada del pecoso- no me malentiendas…me refiero a que es natural en mí, tu y yo éramos amigos cuando niños ¿verdad?, siempre me sentí… _protector_ hacia ti-

Se sentó al lado del pecoso en la colina.

\- cuando me fui te extrañe mucho- confiesa dejando a Ace sorprendido ¿alguien extrañándolo? La idea sonaba tan remota- me preguntaba por ti a veces y quería saber dónde estabas, entonces papá decidió regresar y pensé que podía volver a ponerme en contacto contigo-

-yo…yo…

\- no tienes que decir nada, cuando llegue me dejaste muy en claro que ya no eras una persona muy abierta al dialogo- rio con ironía y sin humor- trate de hablar contigo desde entonces, pero lo único que conseguía era hacerte huir, trate de no forzar las cosas y… bueno aquí estamos-

\- las cosas cambian- el pecoso contesto desviando la mirada- mi vida aquí no es lo mismo, yo no soy el mismo y tu tampoco-

El rubio asiente, porque sabe que Ace tiene mucha razón.

\- claro que si, eres más alto… y tienes más pecas- sonríe tímidamente hacia el otro.

Sin querer Ace deja escapar una risita suave y sonríe. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace trata de usar su mano para obligarse a parar y Marco frunce el seño y le aparta la mano.

\- no hagas eso, tu sonrisa es muy bonita-

El pecoso se sonroja un poco.

\- no digas esas cosas a un chico- murmura

-¿Por qué no? – Phoenix suena verdaderamente curioso.

\- ¿es que no lo has notado? Soy el costal de boxeo favorito de media escuela-

\- sí, lo sé. Y eso realmente me enoja-

Ace suelta una risa sin humor ¿alguien enojado porque lo tratan mal a él?

\- quiero ser tu amigo- al muchacho moreno se le encoje el estomago.

\- no puedes ser mi amigo, nadie puede serlo, es una masacre. Un suicidio social-

\- puede ser- dijo el otro- pero puedo decirte que no me importa-

El moreno suelta un bufido incrédulo.

\- eso es mentira, claro que importa, a todo el mundo le importa, ¿quieres ser tratado como yo?-

\- eso no me importa, además si eres tan impopular a nadie le importara que estés conmigo-

\- no seas estúpido- el otro contesto un poco enojado- tú no has estado en mis zapatos, no creas que puedes entender lo que me hacen o no, y porque razón lo hacen-

El mira seriamente y asiente.

\- lo sé, no he estado en tu lugar, pero aun así quiero ser tu amigo, solo pido una oportunidad-

\- ¿Por qué? Tu no me conoces ahora- el otro se para y comienza a caminar sin esperar al rubio, sus rodillas duelen, pero duele mucho mas esa conversación- ten por seguro que lo único que conoces de mi ahora, es mi nombre-

-pero quiero que nos volvamos a conocer- el otro apresura el paso- quiero estar a tu lado de nuevo-

\- no sabes lo que pides-

-claro que lo se- el rubio alcanza al moreno y lo mira- no te estoy pidiendo mucho, nada más de lo que quieras darme, más que nada me conformo por ahora con que no me ignores en las clases-

Marco disfruta como el rubor parece extenderse por las mejillas llenas de pecas del otro.

\- es tu funeral- dio una sonrisa insolente, pero que no ocultaba nada de lo feliz que se sentía.

El más alto se ríe y extiende una mano hacia él.

-¿amigos?-

\- no sé nada de cómo ser un amigo pero… - toma la mano que se le da y disfruta el suave apretón que recibe a cambio- …diablos-

\- ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

\- ¡no!- el mira como Marco se sorprende ante el repentino rechazo- me gusta caminar…- es una verdad a medias, si camina, se mantiene lejos de casa un poco más de tiempo y evita el acoso en el bus.

\- si tu lo dices- él se prepara para caminar al lado de su amigo cuando ve como las rodillas del otro tiemblan.

\- ¿están bien tus rodillas?-

\- no, nada… solo me lastime un poco pero estoy bien- Ace intenta caminar normalmente pero su cuerpo no colabora y cojea.

-bien- marco asiente rápidamente deteniendo a Ace- basta con el martirio- señala el auto.

Su compañero estaba listo para refutar la idea.

\- si no lo haces te voy a llevar cargado como una princesa-

-¡diablos, no!-

Marco le abrió la puerta del auto mientras corría unos libros en el asiento del pasajero.

\- son los tuyos, los dejaste en la escuela hace un rato- el no menciona nada acerca de Ace dejándolos tirados en por huir de él.

\- gracias- sonríe tímidamente el pecoso.

Conducen en relativo silencio hasta una cuadra antes de la casa de Ace, donde le indica que se detenga.

\- caminare desde aquí- dice

El otro se prepara para refutar, pero la mirada que Ace le dio, hizo que se tragara sus palabras y lo dejara marchar.

\- hasta mañana Ace-

-hasta mañana… Marco-

El rubio saborea el sonido de su nombre en los labios de otro pero le sonríe inocentemente y se marcha segundos después.

Ace cojea hasta su casa preocupado del lio que pueda encontrar. Su padre está durmiendo a pierna suelta en medio de basura, rodeado de jeringas hipodérmicas.

Se dio el lujo de ignorarlo y subió al segundo piso encerrándose en el baño.

El espejo se había vuelto su peor enemigo en estos últimos años, pero decidió enfrentarlo.

 _"nada especial"_ pensó mientras se miraba, su cara estaba libre de acné y no tenía manchas, pero por el resto estaba su cabello negro que empezaba a ser muy largo ya, nariz recta, boca normal, su mejor punto eran sus ojos de color gris, casi podría jurar que tenía un anillo de color plata rodeando su pupila.

-jum…- dejo escapar ese medio quejido.

Aun con ese aspecto simplón el quiere ser su amigo.

Que así sea.

Por primera vez, el mañana es algo que espera.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace se despierta al día siguiente con la cabeza hecha un nudo. Por un lado marco a pedido que vuelvan a ser amigos y por el otro Ace siente que nada de eso es real.

¿Cómo podría tan espectacular hombre, querer estar al lado de alguien como él?

Eso tiene que ser una farsa.

Sí, eso es.

Se da cuenta de lo patético que es, porque se siente bien refugiarse en el hecho de que todo lo que paso ayer es una mentira elaborada.

Camina a la escuela con paso inseguro (como siempre) y solo a la hora del almuerzo se prepara para enfrentar lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

Mierda.

Ahí está marco mirándolo con ojos impasibles en la mesa de los perdedores, rodeado de mil y un porristas.

El pecoso toma su almuerzo y se dirige a la mesa, marco lo mira venir y se nota un tanto nervioso.

\- siéntate a mi lado- dice

Ace lo miro como si tuviera tres ojos ¿Por qué quisiera sentarse con él? Recordó la tarde anterior y se dio cuenta de que se supone que son amigos a sí que también se supone que pasen tiempo junto.

Hay una lucha de miradas hasta que marco gana y Ace toma asiento a su derecha.

\- ¿te sientes bien hoy?- me pregunta

\- … supongo-

\- ¿tus manos y rodillas?- Ace miro detenidamente los puntos dichos y luego asintió en silencio.

-¿perdiste el autobús?-

Ace se da cuenta de que marco no sabe porque no viaja en la ruta.

\- no, siempre vengo caminando-

\- es más saludable ¿no? – dice mientras me sonríe

Ace por poco suelta que saludable se refiere a que no recibe palizas de más, pero alcanza a callarse.

\- pero entonces vuelves a ganar peso con esa comida grasosa-

Ace alzo los hombros y mordió su porción de pizza, para marco es basura grasosa, para él es probablemente lo único que coma hoy.

Las clases pasan lentas y seguras, Ace hace un esfuerzo mundial por no prestarles atención a las miradas incrédulas de las personas cuando marco pasa una mano por sus hombros y camina como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo hacia la clase que comparten.

Casi siente que le pueden brotar alas y volar lejos de ahí.

\- te llevo a casa- dice al final de la jornada-

\- no gracias, caminare-

\- ¿con tus manos y rodillas así? No te sobre esfuerces- toma los libros del otro sin permiso y los apila sobre los suyos.

Salen del salón al mismo tiempo, Ace tiene que soportar las miradas iracundas de las miles de prosti chicas que ansían estar en el lugar de él y las miradas de desprecio de los muchachos.

Llegan hasta el auto de marco y este abre la puerta indicándole que entre.

\- marco… yo no creo que… debieras ser tan cariñoso conmigo- Ace dice como si no mereciera que alguien lo tratara bien.

\- tonterías, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y me voy a pegar a ti como lapa hasta que te hartes de mi-

\- o tu de mi- susurro el pecoso suplicando porque marco no lo oyera, pero al parecer la suerte tampoco estaba de su lado hoy.

\- quiero que seamos claros Ace, yo estoy aquí para ti, por ti. No me voy a cansar de ti…-

-jmmm-

El más alto suelta un suspiro y enciende las llaves del coche, saliendo del colegio la gente se queda mirando como si no pudieran creerlo, y es verdad, ni Ace mismo puede hacerlo.

\- ¿tienes planes este fin de semana?- pregunta el rubio casualmente

\- realmente no- contesta el otro, lavar, limpiar, fregar y recibir palizas, no son realmente un plan.

\- he pensado en ir a ver el básquet ¿quieres venir?-

\- no puedo-

\- pero…-

-marco- Ace interrumpe- no puedo… solo no puedo ¿si?-

El otro cierra los ojos y suspira.

\- lo siento-

-¿Qué?-

\- no quiero forzarte pero finalmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo-

-Marco, no es tu culpa, no pienses eso… a mi también me gustaría ir- el moreno siente como un nudo se aprieta en su garganta, salir, divertirse… cosas que los adolescentes hacen todo el tiempo y el no puede- yo no tengo permiso para eso- finalmente confiesa.

-¿está todo bien?-

Esa pregunta pone en guardia a Ace.

\- detén el auto-

-aun falta para tu casa…

-marco- su voz no da tono a dudas

Cuando el rubio frena el otro no espera y se lanza fuera, corriendo por la acera mientras sus rodillas cojean de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasan varias semanas más con esa rutina, conviven tranquilamente en el colegio, marco se interpone como defensa ante el acoso intentado que Ace se suelte un poco más. Si bien habla con más frecuencia, aun se esconde y se niega rotundamente a entablar conversación en el almuerzo cuando marco está rodeado de amigos.

Sigue rechazando las invitaciones a salir.

\- Ace ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo el sábado?-

\- no puedo marco, y probablemente tampoco la semana entrante ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?-

\- Ace, no me basta verte en el colegio, donde estas tan callado y quieres enterrarte en un agujero, quiero que estemos los dos solo y nos divirtamos… como amigos que somos…-

\- mi padre no va a permitir eso, ni siquiera tengo la intención de pedirle permiso-

\- él…- marco duda por un segundo – no nada.

El rubio estuvo a punto de entrar en un terreno peligroso.

Se despiden con tranquilidad y el moreno llega a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace se despierta en la mañana del domingo y cuando nadie grita, se da cuenta de que Roger no está en la casa y se alivia. Por fin será capaz de limpiar sin recibir una patada cuando le da la espalda a su padre para recoger las botellas vacías de cerveza.

Un olor nauseabundo lo recibe y se da cuenta de que su padre ha vomitado en el piso… de nuevo.

Ya no hay lugar para sentimientos como el asco aquí, ya ha visto eso demasiadas veces, corre a la cocina, por la trapera y limpia primero el charco de vomito.

La casa está llena de basura.

Remanga su camisa y empieza. recoge los envases de cerveza primero y los pone en bolsas plásticas, debe devolverlos a la tienda mas tarde.

Luego con mucho más cuidado recoge las jeringas, la cuchara y el encendedor, con cuidado de no pincharse con las agujas que hay por todas partes.

Le sucedió una vez cuando era niño y la convulsión que le causo casi hace que acabe en el hospital, casi.

Su padre no lo hubiera llevado ahí, a no ser que dejara de respirar.

Los envases de pizza, las bolsas vacías de papas fritas, las colillas de cigarro, barrer y trapear, limpiar el polvo, lavar los trastos, hacer una lista de las cosas que faltan en la casa. Porque hoy es día de pago y Roger cae dormido muy rápido después de estar borracho, lo que da tiempo suficiente a Ace para robar el dinero que necesita del bolsillo de su padre.

Una vez que todo está hecho va a la cocina a prepararse el almuerzo. Hay una lata de sardina en la nevera y pasta para calentar, nada está demasiado rancio y aunque solo tiene o cerveza o agua para acompañar, es mejor que nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana para marco es largo.

El siempre invita a Ace a pasarlo con él, pero nunca ha logrado convencerlo, marco sabe que hay algo mal, diferente a la escuela, algo más que lo atormenta pero nada en su mente responde.

Cuando llega a su casa y estaciona el auto, lo está esperando su padre.

Edward Newgate mira con felicidad como su hijo llega después de otra dura semana de estudios. El es un hombre mayor, ya casi setenta años, pero aun es independiente, fuerte y amante de su familia.

-¿Qué tal te fue, hijo mío?-

Lo primero que notó fue que el otro le regreso una sonrisa aunque sincera, no del todo feliz.

-¿pasa algo?-

\- no es nada papá-

\- no creo que nada, sea capaz de hacerte ver tan triste.

Marco se olvidaba de lo fácil que su padre podía leer sus emociones

-¿los demás están?-

\- no por el momento-

Bien, así se salvaba de muchos chismosos queriendo saber que le pasaba.

\- tengo un amigo-

\- eso no es raro- dijo con una sonrisa- siempre estas rodeado de amigos-

\- no, no es eso- marco se sienta al lado del anciano, su sexualidad es conocida por toda su familia, así que no tiene que sentirse nervioso- lo aprecio mucho… ya sabes-

El anciano levanta una ceja pero sonríe luego de un momento.

\- así que es un enamorado- suelta una risa jovial que hace a marco sonrojarse.

\- no es así…- trata de negarlo pero su rubor no lo deja muy convincente- se llama Ace… -

\- creo que me suena familiar…

\- no lo sé- marco no quiere recordarle que es su amigo de la infancia por ahora- somos amigos, pero él no puede pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo, hay algo mal con él y… no sé cómo ayudarle-

\- ¿algo malo?- el hombre pregunta- ¿Qué cosa?-

\- no lo sé… llevo varias semanas invitándolo a salir… el no puede nunca y siempre está asustado-

\- no crees que estas… ya sabes… apresurando las cosas-

-¡no!- el rubio niega frenéticamente- solo lo he invitado como amigo, a ver una película o un partido de futbol… pero parece que tiene miedo de la idea de salir de su casa o algo…-

\- ¿y si tal vez lo invitas a cenar aquí?- el anciano dijo pensativo- por lo poco que me has dicho no parece una persona muy social… tal vez se sienta mejor en un entorno… más familiar-

A Marco le pareció una buena idea, no estarían rodeados de desconocidos que Ace pudiera considerar potencialmente peligrosos, porque él le haría entender que su familia no va a dañarlo. Bueno, sus hermanos tal vez lo fastidie un poco pero es solo un juego.

Continuaron la conversación relativamente tranquilos, distanciándose poco a poco a poco del amigo de marco y regresando a temas joviales como la escuela y sus deberes.

Pero Marco mantuvo en su mente todo el tiempo a Ace, dispuesto a ver de nuevo esa sonrisa maravillosa y se juro a si mismo que lo llevaría a casa para que conociera a su familia, incluso si tenía que ir él personalmente a pedirle permiso al padre del otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace pasó el fin de semana encerrado en casa como siempre.

Cuando su padre regreso del trabajo, estaba lo suficientemente intoxicado como para no distinguir el día de la noche, pero aun en ese estado podía golpear al menor.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y gruño por algo de comer, Ace, que ya se había imaginado que eso pasaría tenía listo algún bocadillo y cerveza que sirvió rápidamente en un intento por retirarse, pero un gruñido lo dejo en su lugar.

\- ¡donde esta "eso"!- Ace trago duro- en el baño, como siempre… señor- añadió.

-hmm- Ace dio la espalda y comenzó a fregar los trastos que había ensuciado, por su mente, paso un momento la imagen del rostro de Marco

y una sonrisita un poco estúpida cruzo su cara, y comenzó a tararear un voz muy baja la canción que había escuchado en la radio esa mañana.

Da la vuelta para poner los trastos en su lugar cuando un plato se estrella contra su rostro, el impacto lo hace retroceder varios pasos y siente como un líquido cálido gotea de su nariz.

-¡deja de hacer tanto maldito ruido!- el hombre mayor ruge y se levanta, imponente.

De nuevo, las imágenes de su niñez rodean a Ace, un niño de nueve, casi diez años, encerrado en el sótano con las luces apagadas suplicándole a su padre que abra la puerta, que tiene miedo, mientras escuchas los insectos y las ratas pulular cerca de él… no puede luchar, nunca pudo, nunca podrá.

Roger aún está en la cima de su vida, desafiarlo es como desafiar un dios.

\- lo siento mucho señor…- se disculpa.

\- ¡no me contestes!- una bofetada lo hace caer al suelo, Ace ya lo esperaba, pero si él no se hubiera disculpado sería peor, no hay una razón válida para golpearlo, solo lo hace y ya.

Una cosa pegajosa cae sobre su cabeza, la que no se atreve a levantar hasta que escucha los pasos de su padre subir al segundo piso y encerrarse en el baño.

Luego suavemente retira con los dedos lo que callo en su cabello.

Los resto de la comida.

El pecoso se muerde los labios, y ahoga un grito silencioso, apretar sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se quedan blancos y siente como el nudo en la garganta lo quiere asfixiar.

\- ojala te mueras…- susurra dolido, asustado, herido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes por la mañana Ace hace su mejor esfuerzo para levantarse mucho más temprano de lo normal, Roger está en estado catatónico en el sofá y le da la oportunidad perfecta para robar de su billetera.

Cuando la abre, varios billetes de cien dólares se dejan ver. Al parecer le fue bien esta semana. Ace toma uno y varios de cinco dólares que también hay por ahí, luego los guarda en sus zapatos, ahí no corren el riesgo de que los matones del colegio los encuentren, si tiene suerte, podrá comprar provisiones que duren más de quince días si las raciona bien.

Vuelve a poner todo como esta porque sabe que Roger no tiene idea de cuánto dinero le queda después del día de pago, el no escatima en alcohol, así que imaginara que se lo bebió o lo compro en pastillas.

Mejor para él.

Sale de su casa rápidamente y da la vuelta en la esquina, y allí esta Marco.

Causa al pecoso detenerse abruptamente mientras mira al rubio que está recostado sobre el capo de su auto, con los ojos cerrados como si meditara, las rodillas ligeramente dobladas.

Ve a Ace y levanta una sonrisa hacia él.

Ninguno de los dos ve a un hombre que los vigila desde una esquina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta con sospecha el de pecas.

\- buenos días para ti también Ace…- el rubio dijo sin atisbo de enojo-

-buenos días…- murmuro Ace apenado-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mas suavemente.

\- pensé que tal vez… te gustaría dar un paseo- dijo señalando el auto-

-¿has pensado que tal vez camino porque me gusta hacerlo?-

\- ¿en serio?- parece desconcertado- ¿caminar desde tan lejos dos veces al día, todos los días?-

\- si-

-¿aun te duelen las rodillas?-

-no, están mucho mejor- los años de golpizas habían aumentado considerablemente su escala del dolor

El parece un poco decepcionado pero luego de pensarlo un rato dice.

-¿te importaría si camino contigo a la escuela hoy?-

Al parecer su cara de desconcierto lo hace sonreír.

-Ace… yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿puedo?- pregunta tímidamente, y ese tono no le queda nada, el es tan confiado, tan seguro, que no se ve bien en el.

\- está bien… pero tendrás que venir a recogerlo caminando también… creo-

El sonríe y esos ojos azules miran de nuevo a Ace con luz nueva.

\- pero en la tarde no puedo acompañarte… debo ir de compras-

\- ¿te molesta si voy contigo?-

Ace suspira, ir de compras al supermercado no es el tipo de salida que sabe que Marco quiere, él es un hombre de fiestas. Pero si quiere, Ace le dará.

\- está bien… pero te vas a aburrir un infierno-

El sonríe encantadoramente mientras saca sus libros del coche.

Se acerca al pelinegro mientras comienzan a caminar, Ace nota que quiere decir algo, pero parece no encontrar las palabras.

\- ¿Qué?- espera que eso le de ánimos

\- tienes la nariz un poco morada-

Joder.

-¿Qué te paso?-

\- me caí de nuevo…- el joven dice una verdad a medias, el si cayo, pero después del golpe.

El rubio parece un poco suspicaz pero no hace comentarios.

-¿te duele?-

-no- Ace niega con la cabeza tranquilamente- me había olvidado hasta que lo mencionaste- ¿es muy vistoso? -

\- no mucho, lo vi porque estaba fijándome mucho en tu cara-

Eso trae al estomago del pecoso un retorcijón extraño y Marco se da cuenta de lo que dijo, así que se hace el tonto comentando un accidente que le paso a sus hermanos una vez, con un dedo, un ventilador y no sabe que mas.

-serás un gran medico algún día- Ace deja salir tranquilamente

Marco se para mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- pregunta aun en shock.

Por primera vez en varias semanas Ace se ríe, es jovial, suave, pero ahí está.

\- fue un recuerdo- aclaró- cierto día en la escuela primaria estuviste todo el día extasiado porque habías descubierto que tu apellido era el nombre de un ave mitológica capaz de sanar cualquier herida- otra risita se escapo de sus labios y vio con deleite como el rostro de Marco se teñía de intenso rojo- entonces dijiste que querías ser un doctor capaz de sanar cualquier cosa…ya sabes… las habilidades de un fénix…

\- oh dios…- el otro susurro recordando esos momentos y ahora sabia lo ridículo que se había visto.

\- no te preocupes, no creo que nadie más que yo lo recuerde "oh, Marco el fénix"- termino el pecoso con una risa mas grande.

\- no más por favor…- el otro se oculto el rostro con las manos-

\- es solo una broma- dice Ace en tono conciliador, un poco preocupado por si se le fue la mano.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de recordar esas cosas?- el rostro del hombre volvió a su estado relajado con los ojos casi al punto del aburrimiento, Marco siempre había sido bueno fingiendo que no le pasaba nada.

-también recuerdo a tu papá- dice Ace cambiando de tema- grande, con bigote encerado, muy cariñoso…

\- si- Marco sonríe- es un buen padre- Ace se estremece al oírlo pero Marco no se da cuenta- es una buena cosa que tengo más hermanos, así que no gasta su tiempo solo en mi-

\- recuerdo a una… era pequeñita como de dos años, de cabello café y tu papá siempre la llevaba en el coche cuando íbamos a la escuela-

-¡ah!, ella es Haruta la menor de nosotros, somos quince después de todo-

Ace casi se atraganta.

\- tal vez no los recuerdes porque estaban en otras escuelas, pero el mayor de todos es Vista y luego Jozu-

\- mmm, algo recuerdo-

\- Haruta es la única niña…-

-¡pobre!- Ace contesta

\- ella dice que está rodeada por un mar de testosterona, solo espero que ella nunca entre a la pubertad, las mujeres son tan complicadas…-

\- es verdad-

-y tu ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?-

Ace traga y piensa. Si, el debería tener un hermanito menor en ese momento, pero… ese era el niño que el mismo había… había…

-no- responde con rapidez, nadie sabrá nunca si él se queda callado-

El recuerda a su madre embarazada, su hermoso cabello rubio cenizo colgando por su espalda, vestidos hermosos, sonrisas amables y su vientre abultado e hinchado.

Ella había sido la primera receptora de la violencia de su padre.

Ella le había alentado a buscar refugio en la casita del árbol cuando Roger, que había perdido el trabajo recientemente empezó a beber de más.

Un día la oyó gritar y corrió adentro, viendo como su vientre estaba manchado de sangre y un líquido transparente, viscoso, se deslizaba por sus piernas.

A pesar de que el tenia prohibido pedir ayuda a los vecinos, la desesperación en su rostro lo obligo a tomar esa ruta.

Su vecino llamo una ambulancia, pero nada más. No se involucro y a esta edad Ace podía entenderlo claramente, nadie quería involucrarse en el tipo de problemas que ellos tenían, nadie quería tener nada que ver con Roger.

Roger había salido y estaba solo en casa, rodeado por líquidos del vientre de su madre y sangre.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue limpiar.

Fregó y fregó hasta que no quedo mancha en el piso.

Pero sus padres no volvieron esa noche.

Su madre no volvió nunca más.

El recuerda un funeral y a su padre, con un bulto pequeñísimo en sus brazos.

-¿entonces eres hijo único?- Ace traga atormentado mientras asiente- seguro que has sido mimado…- no lo dice con mala intención, el solo trata de hacer una broma inofensiva.

\- soy lo más alejado de un chico malcriado que alguna vez veras…- Ace responde en un murmullo y Marco se queda callado.

-¿Cómo estuvo el juego?- deja escapar la pregunta intentando desviar la atención

\- bien, supongo. Muchas chicas y chicos que en realidad no ven el partido mientras se besuquean, mas social que otra cosa…- Phoenix mantiene la mirada fija en el otro unos instantes y Ace tiene la certeza de que puede leerle la mente.

-yo… ¿quieres ir a cenar a mi casa el sábado?-

-mar…

-antes de decir que no… solo piénsalo ¿sí?, solo tienes que decirle a tu padre que vas con un amigo. Mi casa esta solo a quince minutos en coche… prometo traerte inmediatamente si tu padre te necesita o te aburres…-

El rubio levanta las manos en tono de suplica.

\- voy…- Ace suelta el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo- voy a pensarlo.

El moreno sabe que tendrá que decirle que no el viernes pero al menos es mejor que empezar a discutir o inventar una estúpida excusa.

Lo que Marco considera normal, como presentarle tu amigo a tus padres, salir a comer, ir a ver el futbol, son cosas a las que Ace no está ni remotamente acostumbrado, es algo tan… lejano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases pasan con tranquilidad inaudita, parece que Marco ha logrado mantener a raya a los abusadores, de alguna manera que Ace desconoce.

Química con el señor vegapunk es el último periodo de estudio que tienen antes de que suene la campana y cuando sucede, una vez que Ace termino de recoger los libros, Marco estaba en la puerta esperándolo ya.

\- ¿vamos de compras entonces?- sonríe con gallardía y caminan rumbo a la salida- ¿Por qué no guardas tus libros en tu casillero?-

\- no lo uso- Ace ha sido víctima de sabotaje muchas veces, algunas ha perdido libros que no pudo reemplazar y casi pierde la materia algunas veces por esa razón.

\- guárdalos en el mío…-

-no quiero incomodarte-

-vamos, ¿por favor? Tus libros estarán seguros con los míos- el parece saber la razón por la que Ace no hace uso de los casilleros.

Después de una breve discusión, termina cediendo. Se escapa un momento al baño donde saca su dinero del zapato y lo mete a su bolsillo, de ninguna manera dejara que Marco vea eso.

El supermercado queda a cuatro cuadras de camino en la misma dirección que la casa de Ace.

\- hola Paulie- Ace sonríe al tendero, un hombre joven que es estudiante universitario en Galley Lah, y no ve la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Marco.

\- hola Ace… ¿un amigo?-

\- es Marco- Ace los presenta y Marco aunque no de buena gana devuelve el saludo.

Toman una de las canastillas y empiezan a buscar.

Mientras Ace lee la pequeña lista Marco mira a su alrededor. Ace está escogiendo los productos en oferta, distinguiendo a la perfección cuales de las verduras son las mejores para llevar y nota que debe haber estado haciendo eso hace mucho tiempo.

Parece una bonita ama de casa.

El estómago del rubio se apretar ante el pensamiento y se dedica a buscar en los estantes cualquier cosa para mantenerse entretenido.

Cuando regresa al lado de su amigo, no puede evitar notar que la mayoría de lo que lleva en su canasta son cervezas.

\- son… para mi papá- Ace dice apresuradamente al ver la ceja de Marco levantada de forma interrogante- odio el alcohol-

El otro asiente de forma comprensiva.

Ace tiene la leve sensación de que Marco sabe algo que él no quiere que sepa.

Van al cajero y cancelas las comprar.

-déjame llevar una bolsa por ti- Marco ofrece y comparten la carga.

Una vez que llegan a donde el auto de Marco está estacionado el rubio se ofrece a llevarlo hasta su casa pero Ace se niega rotundamente.

-está bien- el más alto levanta las manos en tono conciliador y se marcha.

El pecoso no puede evitar pensar en que Marco es demasiado observador, esa siempre ha sido una de sus mayores habilidades y en este momento su peor defecto.

Tiene que mantenerlo alejado de su casa y su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayor inconveniente, Marco no volvió a sacar el tema de la cena.

En algún rincón de su mente Ace piensa que tal vez se arrepintió, que lo ha olvidado, y a pesar de que no puede ir, a él le gustan los esfuerzos del rubio por pasar tiempo con él.

Está seguro de que si fuera otra situación, no hubiera rechazado ninguno de ellos.

El viernes está lleno de tensión, Marco lo lleva en coche hasta una cuadra antes de su casa y Ace, decepcionado y aliviado a la vez, baja del coche.

-espera- su amigo lo toma por el antebrazo y Ace lo mira-

-¿pensaste lo que te dije? ¿Iras a la cena?-

 _No puedo._

Ese es el pensamiento que recorre la mente del pecoso, sin embargo su mente traicionera tiene otra idea.

-ok, está bien, iré.

La cara aturdida de Marco hace juego con sus pensamientos congelados.

\- genial- el más alto lo ilumina con la sonrisa más grande que ha visto en su vida, Ace quisiera tener unos lentes de sol- ¿paso por ti a tu casa? O…

-encontrémonos aquí- dice inseguro de como siquiera lograra eso.

\- ¿está bien a las 6:30? –

\- perfecto.

El rubio no puede ocultar su felicidad, el consejo que le dio su padre fue efectivo.

\- hasta mañana… Ace- susurra con voz ronca.

\- hasta luego Marco - el menor se da la vuelta antes de que el rojo consuma su cara y luego el auto del otro pasa por su lado como siempre lo hace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado es un mar de tensión, Ace no tiene idea de cómo va a lograr escabullirse cuando su padre solo piensa en dormir alrededor de las diez, cuando su programa favorito se acaba y la cerveza empieza a escasear.

Se sorprende cuando su padre se mete a la ducha a eso de las cinco.

Jamás se baña tan tarde.

\- ¡Ace!, ¡ven aquí por un momento!-

\- si señor- el joven corre escaleras arriba.

\- entra-

El muchacho traga y abre la puerta del baño, su padre esta afeitándose mientras se mira en el espejo, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

\- plancha la camisa blanca y mi pantalón azul, también necesito una corbata… ¡ah! Y lustra mis zapatos… voy a salir a cenar-

\- si señor-

Ace tarda un momento en saber lo que eso significa. ¡Su padre saldrá pronto!, el pecoso agradeció internamente a todo dios que pudiera recordar, apurándose por terminar su cometido.

Entro al cuarto de su padre, que como siempre era un desorden.

Pero ni modo, si no dejas entrar a cenicienta al castillo, ella no puede limpiar por ti.

Busca la ropa que le piden y la plancha poniendo su mejor esfuerzo. Lustra los zapatos hasta que estos parecen nuevos.

Los deja tendidos en la cama de su padre y baja a la cocina, no puede estar quieto mas, sabiendo que va a poder ir a ver a Marco y su familia.

El hubiera preferido ir a cine como tantas veces antes lo había invitado, pero probablemente Marco pensó que sus planes no le gustaban e intento cambiarlo hasta que lograra su cometido.

Media hora después el hombre está listo y Ace espera que se vaya pronto para poder comenzar a arreglarse.

\- tus llaves, papá…- le acerca el llavero con temor, como si no quisiera tener contacto con la piel del otro, después de tantas golpizas, es imposible no relacionar sus manos con la violencia.

El hombre mayor le arrebata las llaves y sale de la casa, Ace se queda mirando por la ventana de la cocina como da la vuelta en la esquina y luego se tira por las escaleras a su habitación.

Abre su armario donde una muy escasa colección de ropa lo espera.

\- mierda, toda mi ropa es basura- habla consigo mismo, consciente de que la ha vestido todos estos años, pero por alguna razón no quiere que Marco lo vea así hoy.

Decidió por fin usar unos pantalones desgastados de color azul.

Sus camisas eran una historia diferente, cada una más andrajosa que la anterior.

\- Roger no se dará cuenta si tomo una de las suyas prestadas… solo… que no me vea con ellas-

Se dio fuerzas e ingreso en el área prohibida.

Busco con cuidado de no mover cualquier cosa que su padre pudiera reconocer fuera de lugar y encontró lo que buscaba. En el fondo una camisa amarilla pálida apareció.

Roger jamás la usaba, así que era su mejor opción. Con las demás, estaba el riesgo de que el día siguiente quisiera ponerse la que el había tomado.

La plancho cuidadosamente y la dejo en la cama mientras se duchaba.

Una vez listo, se miro en el espejo.

Su cabello seguía siendo demasiado largo, y estaba muy delgado, pero se veía menos andrajoso que de costumbre.

Se sonrió a si mismo por primera vez en años.

Llegadas las 6:20 salió de su casa hacia la esquina, había dejado algunas almohadas debajo de sus sabanas para que en caso de que Roger quisiera saber dónde estaba, lo mantuvieran entretenido, eso no había sucedido hace mucho tiempo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Corre un poco hacia la esquina y ve a Marco que ya lo está esperando.

\- hola- Ace dice tímidamente mirando el piso.

\- te vez bien- es lo primero que sale de la boca de Marco, el otro levanta la mirada para ver esos intensos ojos azules mirándolo con un brillo extraño- hola…- dice después.

\- gracias, también te vez muy bien- _"como siempre"_ quisiera decir el pecoso.

El otro sonríe en respuesta y la puerta del auto se abre rápidamente invitándolo a pasar.

\- espero que te guste mi familia- confiesa el rubio- son algo… entusiastas pero ten por seguro que son buenas personas.-

\- está bien, aunque no soy muy sociable… ya sabes- el otro asiente en silencio- si tu familia es como tu… estoy seguro de que me gustaran-

El otro sonríe con sinceridad.

\- ibas con algo de prisa… ¿algo te incomoda?-

\- no… claro que no, estaba pensando en esperarte yo a ti, pero veo que eres muy puntual-

El otro ríe.

\- estaba muy feliz de verte y no podía esperar- confiesa- debo parecer algún acosador o algo- la inseguridad en su rostro no le queda bien.

\- al contrario… pienso que es lindo que alguien esté esperándome…-

El mira a su amigo intensamente.

-quienes no te esperan, no saben de lo que se pierden-

Ace siente como su aliento se atora en su garganta, esta conversación no se siente como las demás. Casi siente que están coqueteándose.

 _"eso es ridículo"_ piensa " _el solo está siendo amable como siempre ha sido, como su padre le enseño"_

Marco le mira por el retrovisor como si esperara algo.

Ace no sabe que responder, porque nunca ha estado en ese tipo de situación. Después de un tiempo, Marco se da por vencido en lo que sea que quería.

Se estacionan en el garaje de la casa.

-espera un momento, voy a abrir la puerta para ti- dice tranquilo.

Ace esta mudo. Ha visto ese tipo de casas en las películas, enorme la describe a la perfección. Es del tipo de casas que tienen las familias que visten pantalones caros, que toman vino en la cena y escupen sobre familias pobres como la de él.

Marco ve la inseguridad en su rostro y trata de calmarlo.

\- no quise decírtelo, porque sabía que te negarías- bajo la cabeza- pareces tener una idea estúpida de que no puedes encajar en ningún lugar que no sea un oscuro rincón… lo siento-

El pelinegro abre la boca. Este sorprendido por la forma en que Marco parece analizarlo a la perfección. No puede culparlo, en verdad se hubiera negado si hubiera sabido a qué clase de lugar venia.

\- no te disculpes, tienes razón- Ace dice seriamente y Marco asiente con los ojos cerrados- pero ahora que estoy aquí… seria de mala educación regresar ¿no?-

Parece que sus palabras reanimaron al rubio que se apresuro a salir del coche y abrirle la puerta.

\- vamos, todos están adentro-

Ace empuja su saliva por la garganta, sacude el polvo inexistente en su camisa y sigue a Marco a la puerta. Se olvidaba de la _gran_ familia que su amigo tenía.

\- no te van a comer- asegura.

Una mueca es la única respuesta de su amigo.

Cuando abren la puerta, la calidez inunda sus sentidos. Hay un pasillo largo antes de llegar a la sala y en las paredes una inundación de fotos familiares.

Cumpleaños, graduaciones, vacaciones, Ace recuerda su propia casa, con escasas fotos de su madre, su padre y el mismo.

Caminan en silencio hasta la sala, se oye un montón de ruido proveniente de la cocina, parece que tropiezan unos con otros por la cercanía.

En la sala hay un gran televisor de pantalla plana en el que están pasando actualmente un documental sobre animales salvajes. En la mesa frente al hay una chica pequeña, de cabello castaño claro leyendo un libro muy concentradamente, ignorando exitosamente el ruido a su alrededor.

Ace está desconcertado, hay mucha felicidad en el ambiente, no el tipo de escena burguesa que había imaginado.

\- ¡Marco!- la niña que volteó la mirada grito con entusiasmo, salto sobre los muebles y callo en los brazos de su hermano, envolviendo sus extremidades en su cuello.

\- ya te extrañaba… ¡ese montón de locos están en la cocina!-

El rubio sonríe.

\- me lo imagine por el ruido-

Los demás se sienten atraídos por la voz de Marco y empiezan a desfilar a la sala.

 _"wow, eso sí que es una variedad"_ pensó Ace mientras miraba la fauna de hermanos.

\- chicos, este es mi amigo Ace- parece que asentó un poco la palabra "amigo" pero el otro no le da importancia- Ace estos son… Satch, Izo, Rakuyo, Curiel, Jozu, Namur, Vista, Jiru, Fossa, Blenheim…- la narración continua por unos segundos- y esta es Haruta-

Ace está bastante sorprendido.

En eso, un hombre mayor, alto e imponente entra en la habitación. Tiene un bigote que Ace reconoce.

\- él es Edward Newgate… mi padre-

El hombre estrecha la mano del pecoso mientras le sonríe, algunos de los demás miembros de la familia saludan sonrientes y siguen haciendo sus labores, pero otros están ahí, mirándolo.

\- es bueno conocerte finalmente- dice el anciano.

Uno de los hermanos de Marco se abalanza hacia el frente. Tiene el cabello peinado como una fiel copia a Elvis Presley con una pañoleta amarilla alrededor del cuello.

Le apretó las manos y dice sonriendo.

-¡estoy tan feliz de conocerte! Marco solo habla de Ace, Ace, Ace y Ace. Así que estoy feliz de ver que eres real y que Marco no estaba alucinando, soy Satch- aclara

El aludido suelta una risita nerviosa.

\- me alegra conocerte- contesta suavemente

\- mi turno- dice Haruta que es la niña, ella abraza al pecoso

Un hombre no mucho mayor que Ace, la saca del camino poco después. Tiene el cabello mucho más largo que el del pecoso, también negro, pero a diferencia de él está usando maquillaje, labial rojo y desprende un aura de estilo y elegancia que Ace no creía posible de un hombre.

-no le hagas caso a ese grupo de tontos- aleja a Marco de él, y con él se va la seguridad que sentía, pasa una mano por sus hombros. Su voz es sumamente varonil pero le queda bien, aun con su estilo femenino

\- soy Izo y déjame decirte que tienes el cabello más hermoso que he visto… ¿me dejas tocarlo?- no espera aprobación. Acaricia con sus manos las hebras de ébano de Ace haciéndole sentir nervioso. Nadie lo ha acariciado sin intención de hacerle daño hace tiempo.

\- es como el de los comerciales, donde las chicas tienen ese peinado perfecto que sabes que solo consiguieron porque alguien estuvo cepillándolo por horas. Si no te molesta un día de estos quisiera que me permitieras cortarlo, tengo en mente un peinado que te quedara genial… ¿Qué usas?-

-nada…- Ace sabe que es verdad. Solo un poco de shampo y ya.

-¡mentiras! – Dice incrédulo-

\- Izo- Marco se acerca y aleja a Ace del hombre femenino- el no es uno de tus conejillos de indias para cambios de imagen-

-por ahora- dice con cinismo, guiñándole un ojo a Ace

La mesa informal en la esquina está preparada y lista. Hay un montón de platos ya dispuestos, esperando por la comida.

\- la mesa luce genial- admite Ace, impresionado por el arreglo.

\- yo lo hice- izo vuelve al acecho- papá me dijo que puedo ocuparme del arreglo de la casa… después de todo nadie aquí tiene más estilo que yo-

\- pero no puedes ni hervir un huevo- el hermano llamado Satch dice burlón, y toda la familia suelta una risa- por cierto, la comida la hice yo- dice con orgullo

\- jum- el hombre con camisa rosada y labial frunce el seño- solo están celosos de mi estilo-

\- no la halagues- dice Haruta la menor- no necesita que le hagan el ego más grande- le saca la lengua a su hermano mayor, y este le apretó las mejillas mientras hace un puchero.

\- ya deténganse- ordena el padre y obedecen al instante- están incomodando a nuestro invitado – sonríe indulgentemente hacia Ace.

\- no me molesta… es agradable- sonríe con tranquilidad.

Edward Newgate aprueba.

Estaba un poco preocupado sobre como podría reaccionar ante una familia tan diversa. Pero ve complacido como parece integrarse, indiferente al hecho de que Haruta se refirió a su hermano como "ella".

La cena es servida, hay arroz, pollo, unos rollos de pan hecho en casa. Ensalada de frutas y una variedad de cosas que Ace no alcanza a reconocer, así permite que Marco le sirva algunas cosas.

Halaga la cena deliciosa y Satch reconoce su turno de brillar.

Edward Newgate se levanta de la mesa y va a la cocina por el postre. Ace se tensa al notar la diferencia mundial entre la familia de Marco y los restos de la suya.

Marco parece notarlo porque debajo de la mesa, apretó la mano del pecoso, causando un estremecimiento agradable en el cuerpo del menor.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunta Jozu, un hombre gigante lleno de músculos, moreno y con cara de chico duro.

\- en la escuela- dice Marco, está tratando de evitar que Ace responda directamente al interrogatorio- nos reencontramos, aclaro.

-¿ustedes se conocían de antes?- izo se ventilo con la mano sonriendo- ¿Dónde?-

\- estudiamos juntos en el jardín de infantes- responde Ace…

\- cuéntanos alguna historia vergonzosa de Marco - pidió Haruta haciendo que su hermano la mirara con el seño fruncido.

-¡eso no hace falta!- protesta-

-…-Haruta miro a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron- …yoi-

Saco su lengua y se oculto bajo el brazo de Jozu.

Ace fue golpeado de repente por los recuerdos.

Cuando Marco era nuevo en el jardín, tenía una graciosa garrapata verbal.

 _"me llamo Marco, yoi"_

 _"vamos a jugar, yoi"_

Ace no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada.

El rubio se tiño de rojo mientras los hermanos secundaban la risa del pelinegro.

Una vez recuperaron el aliento Satch hablo.

-¿tú recuerdas esa garrapata?-

El chico de la camisa amarilla se limpió las lágrimas de risa y asintió.

\- la decía todo el tiempo en cada frase… también le gustaba mucho su apellido, solíamos llamarlo "Marco el fénix"-

Edward Newgate rio afablemente, Y los hermanos decidieron que ese apodo seria permanente de ese momento en adelante.

La cena termina y se le prohíbe al pecoso ayudar, ya que es el invitado.

-llévalo a ver la clínica Marco-

El otro asiente y mira en su dirección. Ace no sabe que es "la clínica" pero está feliz de estar a solas con Marco así que lo sigue.

Pasan por un par de puertas gigantes hacia el jardín trasero.

Donde a cierta distancia de la casa, hay un edificio apartado.

Es una clínica veterinaria. Ace está fascinado por ello. Le muestra la sala de operaciones para perros, gatos y otros animales pequeños. Hay habitaciones de tratamiento individual, sala de recuperación y sala de espera, también hay un parqueadero afuera.

-es genial- dice Ace.

\- a mi padre le gustan mucho los animales, siempre ha sido su pasión, ahora que es algo mayor, Jozu y Curiel ayudan aquí con la clínica, claro que el no ha dejado de trabajar. Tenemos un perro pero está durmiendo ahora-

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Stefan

\- no suena como nombre de perro- confiesa

\- lo sé- dice Marco sonriendo- pero le queda, cuando lo veas, lo entenderás.

Ace se agacha en el suelo y Marco lo sigue. Una vez allí, el pecoso empieza a mover su pulgar en círculos, dibujando espirales en las baldosas blancas.

\- no merezco tu amistad- confiesa.

-Ace…- Marco está a punto de comenzar una discusión pero se retracta en último momento- ¿has tenido alguna vez novia?- pregunta cambiando de tema, porque sabe que si empieza ahora, arruinara el ambiente.

El otro ríe ahogadamente.

-claro que no- se recuesta en la pared- soy el terror de las chicas… ni siquiera tengo amigos

\- me tienes a mí-

\- eres mi amigo si… mi único amigo, mi mejor amigo-

\- me alegro por eso- Marco sonríe de nuevo y luego clava su mirada azul en la gris de Ace. El moreno se paraliza. Ahí está de nuevo esa mirada depredadora que lo hace sentir intimidado.

Se miran por eternos segundos antes de que el rubio de el primer paso.

\- ¿alguna vez te han besado?- pregunta roncamente, su voz sensual haciendo estragos en la cordura del otro.

Ace recuerda el beso en el armario de los abrigos hace tantos años, pero decide dejar el tema por la paz.

Niega con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada.

Marco lo besa entonces. Toma la cabeza del otro entre sus grandes manos y acorta la distancia. Sus labios se mueven sobre los de Ace, masajeando suavemente y muerde experimentalmente su labio inferior logrando que abra la boca para jadear.

El más alto está a punto de aventurar su lengua dentro de la cálida boca del otro cuando escuchan una risita ahogada en la puerta.

Se separan inmediatamente y Marco gruñe salvaje hacia el intruso.

\- esto es oro puro- la voz de Izo está muy satisfecha mientras guarda su celular en el bolsillo-

-largo de aquí- Marco hablo con voz de mando, dejando a Ace paralizado.

\- ok- el otro levanto las manos en modo de rendición- no diré nada allá adentro, pero me debes una Marco… y Ace también- aclaro para luego cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

\- idiota- dijo Marco sin odio verdadero-

Miro de nuevo a su acompañante y vio algo que le dio luz verde.

Su hermosa sonrisa callo mientras se acercaba nuevamente y Ace cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación.


	8. Chapter 8

Las semanas siguientes terminan tranquilamente. La gente ya no tiende a intimidarlo y puede andar con menos precaución que la acostumbrada.

Al parecer, la cena que Roger consiguió fuera lo puso de buen humor y ha decidido no actuar violento últimamente. No es como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiera vuelto un padre amoroso pero no ha habido gritos, las quejas hacia el trabajo de su hijo son casi inexistentes, y ni un solo pellizco o bofetón.

Ace no puede dejar de pensar en Marco.

Esta terriblemente ansioso y confundido, porque el beso que se dieron en la cena del sábado lo tiene idiotizado. El recuerda que se besaron cuando eran niños, pero eso era solo un gesto inocente que le hizo sentir cosquillitas en el pecho y que no significo nada para el rubio.

Pero en la sala de la clínica, todo había sido apasionado, y una corriente eléctrica lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza pidiendo más y más.

Ahora no sabía que esperar. Sin nunca antes tener experiencia de este tipo, le pareció curioso que el beso no le hubiera resultado asqueroso, raro o cualquier otra cosa. Lo último en lo que pensó, era que estaba besando a otro hombre.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría el rubio.

Cuando sale de su casa, Marco lo espera como siempre en la esquina.

-hola- le dice

\- hola Marco- Ace responde con total naturalidad, como si no se sintiera nervioso por la presencia del otro. Se felicita a sí mismo.

Ace tiembla por un momento, cuando el frio invernal lo toca. La nieve está comenzando a caer y él no tiene con que protegerse.

\- toma- Marco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue a la cajuela y saco una sudadera roja de cierre en el medio- póntela-

-Marco no puedo…

\- tienes frio- declara – déjame ayudarte por favor

Lo mira de nuevo, con ojos suplicantes y Ace termina accediendo. Se pone la chaqueta y el olor de Marco lo inunda.

\- gracias- susurra.

Entran al auto.

-Ace… con respecto a la cena del sábado…

" _ahí va, seguramente dirá que olvide todo, no es como si alguien como el de verdad pudiera fijarse en mi"_ Ace siente un nudo en el pecho y las lágrimas pinchan sus ojos, pero logra controlarse

-¿sí?-

-me preguntaba si tú…- frota sus manos contra el volante – estarías dispuesto a darme tu número de teléfono… para que pueda ya sabes… llamarte de vez en cuando-

Oh, era eso.

\- lo siento Marco, no tengo teléfono- Ace hace una mueca frustrada- lo sé, apesta.

-sí, apesta…- el otro se ve frustrado- el domingo fue un día largo para mi… tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

Ace se atraganta por un momento y mira a todas partes menos a Marco. ¿Alguien pensando en el?, él ya se ha dado cuenta de que Marco es diferente a los demás pero este tipo de cariño, supera mucho las expectativas que el moreno tiene.

\- también te extrañe- admite al final

Marco vuelve a mirarlo por el retrovisor.

\- ¿estas libre este sábado o el domingo?

-¿Por qué?- Ace pregunta a pesar de que sabe que no podrá ir.

\- sé que las otras veces me has dicho que no… pero realmente quisiera ir a cine contigo… solo nosotros dos, para compartir más tiempo juntos… sin mi familia de por medio-

La simple mención de esa posibilidad, hace que las piernas de Ace se tensen.

Estar a solas con Marco.

-suena bien para mí- no sabe porque hace esto. Roger no estará dispuesto a dejarlo salir y no es que él le preguntará- intentare que mi padre me lo permita-

-pensaba que tal vez te disgustaba estar a solas conmigo… - Marco pone una cara triste-

-¡no!- Ace niega desesperadamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y sus manos- ¡me encanta estar contigo!-

Luego nota la mirada de Marco clavada sobre él, y se calma.

\- es solo, que casi nunca me deja salir… y no quiero hacerlo enojar-

\- está bien, te entiendo. Pero inténtalo ¿sí?, por mí-

Esas palabras hacen temblar el corazón del pecoso. El haría lo que fuera por Marco, aunque después viniera una paliza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ace se prepara para decirle que no, pero algo sucede el viernes.

Como últimamente la intimidación hacia él se mantiene en cero, no lo ve venir.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha como de costumbre, porque de ninguna manera se siente seguro después de recibir tanto abuso escolar, es empujado al interior del baño de hombres.

Ace se levanta del suelo con miedo, acobardándose como suele hacerlo cuando alguien abusa de él.

Allí esta Teach y sus seguidores, mirándolo como si fuera un pedazo de mierda.

-ha pasado un tiempo hijo de puta…- le dice

El moreno se muerde el labio, queriendo refutar ese insulto hacia su querida madre, pero sabe que solo causara algo peor en él.

-he estado pensando en esto un tiempo- él dice casual, como si no se estuviera remangando la camisa para darle una paliza- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¿Eh?-

Uno de sus secuaces vigila la entrada.

-¡eres un perdedor!- su grito salpica al muchacho de saliva, y el otro lo toma por la camisa acercándolo a su cara- ¡¿crees que puedes andar por ahí como si este lugar te perteneciera solo porque engatusaste a Phoenix para que fuera tu guarda espaldas?! –

Luego de eso patea a su víctima en el estómago este deja escapar su saliva y su aliento.

-que te quede claro imbécil- Teach se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de Ace que cayó al suelo después de ese golpe- no mereces nada- dice despacio, con desprecio y cada palabra se hunde en el pecho del otro como un cuchillo- no deberías haber nacido en este mundo-

Golpea la cabeza del otro contra el suelo.

Cuando el abusador se levanta y se da la vuelta algo lo deja estático.

Ace tiene miedo de abrir los ojos pero al final termina sediendo por el temor a lo desconocido.

La escena que encuentra lo deja con la boca abierta.

Marco tiene a Teach arrinconado contra los espejos del baño, cortándole el aire.

-¡cómo te atreves!- el rubio dejo salir atropelladamente mientras seguía sosteniendo el cuello del mayor- ¡cómo te atreves a decirle que no debió haber nacido!, eres tú la única basura aquí-

La cabeza de Marshall choco con el espejo y lo resquebrajo.

\- la próxima vez que te vea cerca de Ace, no voy a ser tan indulgente-

Teach se tambaleo una vez que lo soltaron. Se arregló la camisa en un intento por parecer presentable y salió sin decir una palabra.

La mirada que Marco tenía, era la de un animal salvaje. Por alguna razón, a Ace le gusto, y sintió una punzada por debajo del ombligo.

Su visión es borrosa y tiene que luchar consigo mismo para llegar a una posición sentada, la boca tiene un gusto a sangre y se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza donde siente un nudo que empieza a formarse.

-¿te sientes muy mal?- Marco pregunta agachándose al nivel de Ace.

Ace le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿acaso estas _contento_ porque alguien te golpeó?- su voz suena incrédula

\- estoy contento porque estás aquí…-

El otro se relaja ante su respuesta.

Lo ayuda a levantarse y lo acerca al lavamanos, Ace enjuaga su boca y limpia con cuidado su cara, las lesiones no son tan escandalosas como las que Roger le infringe así que no está mal para él.

\- sobre el sábado…- murmura

-¿sí?- Marco pregunta mientras lo mira por el espejo

\- me encantaría salir contigo… ya que Roger no va a dejarme ir…voy a escaparme de casa ese día si no te molesta-

\- voy a ser tu cómplice- dice sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana se ponen de acuerdo para encontrarse. Ace hace todas sus tareas muy temprano en la mañana y limpia la casa a fondo.

Ace hizo amago de encerrarse en su habitación como tenía por costumbre, pero tomo la chaqueta que Marco le había prestado y salto por la ventana.

Sigilosamente salió del jardín y corrió por la esquina hasta que llego donde Marco lo esperaba con el auto.

-¡vámonos!- gritó, cuando Marco lo vio inmediatamente abrió la puerta del coche y encendió el motor, mientras Ace entraba por la puerta del pasajero.

-¡rápido!-

Marco no espera otra orden y arrancan.

En centro comercial queda relativamente lejos, después de treinta minutos en coche la enorme estructura hace aparición.

\- shabondy es el mejor lugar para venir- dice el más alto sonriente mientras estaciona el auto en el sótano- se puede encontrar de todo…

-hmm- Ace solo alcanza a decir eso, jamás en su vida ha ido a shabondy y mucho menos al cine.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-

-no tengo ni idea- dice honestamente, él no tiene tanto tiempo libre como para averiguar que hay en cartelera.

-bien, elegiré yo entonces.

Estando de acuerdo con eso, ingresan a la sala.

\- me gustaría ver _"cuatro idiotas en problemas"_ me han dicho que es muy buena-

-suena bien- Ace concuerda

Se dirigen a la sala de comida.

\- no tengo mucho dinero- confiesa Ace, le había robado a Roger quince dólares, y se había arriesgado mucho con eso.

\- yo te invite a cine ¿no?- Ace asiente- lo hice porque yo voy a pagar todo para ti también.

-pero…

Marco niega con la cabeza y da por terminada la discusión.

Piden un bote de palomitas grandes y dos gaseosas.

Marco busca sus asientos y se disponen a ver la película. Ambos sueltan una carcajada cuando la película comienza con los protagonistas que intentan ocultar el cadáver del perrito de quince años de la abuela, que eligió el momento en que ellos lo cuidaban para morir.

Disfrutaron de la película un rato.

Fue cuando Ace noto algo raro en la sala.

Casi nadie estaba viendo la película. Había un montón de parejas acarameladas mimándose, pero no viendo la cinta. Miró a Marco y vio que este bostezó para luego reírse en voz muy baja.

Ace tenía sueño también, así que decidió descansar hasta que la película terminara, sin embargo eligió el hombro del rubio como almohada.

Despertó cuando estaban pasando los créditos. Marco de alguna manera había acomodado su brazo por encima de los hombros de Ace.

-lo… lo siento- Ace se separó de inmediato.

\- no te preocupes- Marco sonríe jovial

Caminan fuera de la sala y se dirigen al parqueadero, ya está oscuro y la gente no transita mucho.

\- vamos, te llevare a casa…-

-si- Ace no tiene idea de que le espera cuando regrese, no está seguro de si su suerte se repetirá dos veces ¿Roger habrá salido?

Una vez en el auto charlan sobre cosas sin importancia.

\- Izo no deja de hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría cortarte el cabello, se está volviendo irritante-

\- podría dejar que lo haga- Ace cede, necesita un corte de pelo, y si lo puede conseguir gratis, mejor.

-no tienes que forzarte, Izou es buen peluquero, pero su manía por hacerle cambios de apariencia a la gente es molesta

-no- Ace niega con la cabeza- tus hermanos son agradables… además, he estado pensando en que mi cabello está un poco demasiado largo-

-si tú dices…- Marco tararea – le diré que si

El viaje transcurre tranquilamente hasta el mismo lugar donde siempre deja al otro.

\- bueno… hasta mañana Marco, muchas gracias por todo- Ace dice con sinceridad y con una sonrisa.

\- no es nada- Marco sonríe y Ace está a punto de dar la vuelta cuando el rubio lo sostiene por el brazo.

-¿necesitas algo?

\- puedo… ¿puedo besarte?

-¿eh?

Marco se lame los labios y no espera respuesta, une sus bocas y rodea la cintura del otro con sus brazos.

Ace tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, no evita responder el gesto. Se quedan así hasta que necesitan recuperar el aliento.

El pecoso da media vuelta y corre a su casa sin mirar atrás.

El pecho le late con mucha fuerza.

La magia se termina en el momento en que llega a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El miedo lo invade. Roger está adentro, puede sentirlo.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido molesto.

\- ¡donde mierda estabas!- una voz furiosa se escucha por toda la casa y unos pasos gigantes se acercan a Ace y lo tiran adentro.

-papá…- Ace alcanza a susurrar antes de que el primer golpe se estrelle contra su rostro.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?! – una lluvia de puñetazos impacta el cuerpo del joven y siente como se pega contra las baldosas azules del piso.

\- lo siento…

Su padre no parece escuchar esas palabras y comienza a quitarle el aire apretando su cuello.

El joven de cabello negro no puede defenderse, él es más débil, es inferior, Roger… Roger es quien tiene derecho sobre él.

Las luces se le van y queda en las manos de su padre, tendido como un muñeco.

No está muerto, esta inconsciente como lo ha estado muchas veces antes.

Roger lo deja caer y toma su abrigo.

Sale de la casa dando un portazo.

Marco no se ha ido del lugar donde beso a Ace. Sonríe, porque al parecer hay una oportunidad de que sus sentimientos se correspondan y no puede evitar sentirse estúpidamente feliz.

Una persona pasa a su lado, terriblemente furiosa.

-¡quítate del camino, imbécil!- le grita cuando pasa por su lado.

Es el padre de Ace.

No lo ha visto antes pero su cara es igual a la de él, a excepción de las pecas.

Esto le da un mal presentimiento.

Corre la distancia que lo separa de la casa de su amigo. No se oye ningún ruido dentro. Marco intenta abrir la puerta pero está cerrada, se desespera. Ve una ventana abierta y mira al interior del hogar.

En el suelo esta Ace, con sus ojos desenfocados, sangre sale de su boca y nariz.

-¡Ace!- el rubio entra por esa ventana y se acerca al cuerpo de su amigo- ¡resiste! ¡Voy a llamar una ambulancia!-

Al parecer esa frase volvió la conciencia del muchacho, levanto la mano y agarro el teléfono de Marco, quitándoselo suavemente.

-no lo hagas- pidió.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Qué?- Marco estaba incrédulo, Ace estaba sangrando, su cara estaba empezando a hincharse y decía eso… ¿Cómo era posible?- tienes razón… mejor llamare a la policía.

-¡no!- el muchacho se levantó y termino de arrebatarle el teléfono- sin policías… sin hospitales…

\- ¡pero!...

-¡pero nada Marco!- Ace se impulsó y logro ponerse de pie, cojeando hasta el lavado- de todas formar ¿Qué haces aquí?... no recuerdo haberte invitado

-acabo de ver a tu padre pasar…- _"casi me pisotea"_ el rubio seguía dudando si llamar a la policía o una ambulancia- y tuve un mal presentimiento

\- no hagas nada innecesario

\- Ace… fue… fue tu padre ¿el que hizo esto?-

-no- dijo Ace con voz llena de sarcasmo- acabo de recibir una paliza del hombre invisible-

-Ace- Marco dijo con tono serio- tienes que buscar ayuda-

-¿ayuda? Ja- el muchacho pelinegro se acercó al grifo y abrió el agua que se tiño inmediatamente de rojo cuando metió la cabeza- ¿crees que es buena idea?-

-es mejor que esto, yo sabía que había algo diferente a la escuela que te atormentaba, pero no me imagine…

\- claro que no- Ace negó rápidamente con la cabeza- tu familia esta tan llena de amor que no hay manera en el mundo que puedas imaginarme a mi siendo golpeado por mi padre…

\- lo siento yo…

-¡no te disculpes! – Ace estalló- tu familia es maravillosa y eso está bien- escupió un coágulo de sangre en el lavabo- hace tiempo que no recordaba cómo era una familia funcional, no te atrevas a sentirte mal por eso… y ahora vete…

-no puedo Ace… déjame ayudarte…

\- no puedes ayudarme Marco… nadie puede

-¡tienes que ir a la policía!- el rubio estaba desesperado

-¡¿para qué?! – Ace estallo acercándose a Marco- ¡no puedo hacer nada! No hay registro en hospitales, nunca he ido a la policía… ¿Qué crees que pasara?, el fácilmente podría decir que me metí en una pelea de camino a casa o algo… tal vez haya una investigación, ¿pero qué crees que pase mientras el este libre?… ¡me va a matar! –

Marco se quedó callado mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

\- lo mejor es dejar las cosas así…- Ace apretó su tabique para detener el sangrado- nada bueno saldrá de eso… te lo aseguro… no le digas a nadie Marco…

-Ace…

-¿eres mi amigo verdad? – Marco asintió rápidamente- bien… porque – el pecoso se acercó a su amigo y le miro a los ojos- los amigos se guardan secretos ¿verdad?-

\- no me hagas esto Ace… por favor no me hagas esto.

\- ¿vas a guardarme el secreto verdad?- Ace sonrió al darse cuenta de que había tomado la serpiente por la cabeza- si no lo haces… será mejor que te olvides de mí-

Marco le dio una expresión de dolor que le hizo sentirse como la peor basura del mundo. El rubio le había dado su cariño, su amistad, una razón para no sentirse solo y ¿Cómo respondía? Chantajeándolo cuando el solo trataba de ayudarlo.

Aun así, era su única opción.

-Marco…- el rubio lo miro expectante- ¿vas a guardarme el secreto, verdad? No puedes decirle a nadie, ni a la policía, ni al hospital, ni a tu familia-

-…

-¡Marco!.

\- lo hare.

El pecoso sonrió aliviado.

-gracias, ahora vete. Si Roger decide regresar…

\- voy a romperle los dientes

-Marco…

-está bien, está bien… - levanto las manos en tono conciliador- el lunes después de clases vamos a hablar de esto…

-mmm

\- también tengo derecho a saber algunas cosas si voy a guardarte el secreto- el otro dijo temperamental, era obvio que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

\- como quieras.

-¿esto es culpa mía?- se froto las manos – si hubiera sabido yo…

\- no Marco, no pienses eso- Ace negó guiándolo a la puerta- esta no es la primera vez, tampoco la última… si no hubiera sido por salir contigo, hubiera sido por otra cosa.

-pero…

-nada- Ace le dio un leve empujón fuera de la casa- hasta el lunes-

-hasta el lunes…

La puerta se cerró sin segunda mirada y Marco se quedó fuera pensando.

No sabía cómo ocultarle esto a su familia. Sobre todo a su padre.

Otra punzada de culpa lo apuñalo, cuando vio lo maravilloso que era. El sin saberlo había restregado en la cara del otro su familia, probablemente hiriéndolo en el proceso.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tantas ganas de gritar, y patear cosas.

Tenía que calmarse antes de llegar a casa. No iba a ser bueno que su familia lo viera alterado, su padre seguramente empezara a averiguar y terminara dando con el problema.

Mierda.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Estaba muy alterado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego al auto.

\- ¡maldita sea!- golpeo el volante, se masajeo las cienes y respiro hondo.

\- esto no puede ser…- susurro

Ace ni siquiera le había dejado ayudarle a limpiar sus heridas. Parecía tan acostumbrado, sumiso y obediente con una persona que lo maltrataba de esa manera.

No sabía cómo eso podía ser posible.

Para Marco, cuya familia era extremadamente cariñosa y servicial, este fue un escenario nuevo. El nunca jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado a si mismo recibiendo una paliza de su padre. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que dejara que el otro hiciera con él lo que quisiera?

La idea era absolutamente ridícula.

Tardo varios minutos en calmarse, una y otra vez se repetían en su mente los sucesos acabados de vivir.

-¡ya cálmate!- se dio una bofetada mental- tengo que ayudarlo de alguna manera…

Si no podía decirle a su familia, él tendría que asumir esa responsabilidad. Cuidar de Ace hasta que se diera cuenta de que no podía vivir de esa manera.

Después de su viaje corto llego a casa.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que lo recibió fue Izo con muchos tubos en el cabello y su mascarilla de pepinillo.

-¡oh dios!- el susto lo hizo volver en sí mismo- ¡te he dicho que no salgas así!- grita.

El otro no parece notar nada en su tono de voz.

-bienvenido a casa- dice dejándolo pasar- ¿Cómo te fue?-

\- bien, supongo-

\- ¿acaso no fueron bien las cosas con Ace? ¿No va a dejarse cortar el cabello de mí? – Izo parece absolutamente abatido- si hiciste algo, ¡tienes que disculparte! Es el mejor novio que has traído hasta ahora.

\- no pasó nada malo con Ace… y no es mi novio- añadió deseando que eso no fuera verdad.

-bueno pues tienes que hacer rápido tu jugada, un partido como ese debe tener mil pretendientes… ¿yo? ¿Qué dijo de su cabello?-

\- cállate por favor- Marco lo despidió con una mano- estoy cansado… él dijo que dejaría que lo cortaras, pero después ¿sí?-

Izo entro en jubilo y dejo tranquilo a su hermano mientras hablaba del maravilloso corte de cabello que iba a hacerle al novio de su hermano.

El muchacho entro a su cuarto y se preparó para dormir. Tenía que hacer algo por Ace. Por más pequeño que fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace se levantó el lunes y se miró en el espejo, el hematoma aún era muy visible y seguía doliendo como una perra, pero iba a vivir.

La casa estaba en perfecto orden y Roger había decidido perdonarlo. Los tiempos entre las golpizas variaban pero siempre era lo mismo. Un tiempo tranquilo, un tiempo muy violento y luego la vida normal, ósea ni muy violento ni muy tranquilo.

Solo era cuestión de esperar otras semanas.

Deseaba tener algo de maquillaje con que cubrir la lesión. Porque iba a recibir un montón de preguntas estúpidas de sus profesores aunque jamás se involucraran y prefería evitarlo.

Suspiro y se miró al espejo.

Con su aspecto de mierda dudaba que Marco quisiera besarlo de nuevo.

Una vez que hizo el desayuno para su padre salió de la casa.

Estaba comiendo un pastelito caducado cuando llego a la esquina. Otra vez lo estaba esperando.

Seguramente para hablar con él.

Sintió una mirada sobre su espalda. No era Roger, no era Marco. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre caminar en su dirección y pasar a su lado sin hacerle caso.

Tenía el pelo blanco, camisa desabotonada que dejaba ver sus pectorales, gafas negras y dos cigarrillos en la boca.

-¿Qué miras?- dijo de mal humor.

Ace no le contesto, por alguna razón pensó que ese hombre lo estaba observando, tal vez se estaba volviendo muy paranoico.

Levanto sus hombros y camino hacia él.

-h-hola-

\- hola Ace- la tensión en el rostro de Marco era palpable- yo…

\- después de clases- Ace cortó, no quería hablar de eso en este momento.

\- no me refiero a eso… mira- el rubio saco un pequeño frasco azul de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?

\- es para los moretones, los desinflama y los ayuda a desaparecer más rápido-

-oh- el pecoso se sorprendió, no sabía que había ese tipo de cosas en el mercado- gracias- sonrió.

Marco lo miro por un segundo y abrió la puerta del auto.

\- ¿hiciste tus deberes de química?- Marco estaba intentando tomar otro tema y Ace lo dejo, alegre porque no tendría que tocar esa discusión hasta la tarde.

\- sí, veras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde llego rápido para Ace que por una vez deseaba que las clases no terminaran. No había podido encontrar en su mente una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para saltarse la conversación que debía tener con él.

Marco pareció darse cuenta de la intención de Ace de escapar y se pegó mucho más a él, si eso era posible.

Estaban en el parque caminando en silencio cuando Marco empezó.

-Ace… ¿Cuándo comenzó todo eso?-

El moreno trago difícilmente. Jamás había hablado de eso con nadie.

\- casi un año antes de que te fueras- confeso

El rubio lo miro con la boca abierta

\- no- Ace negó con la cabeza- no fue tan violento todo el tiempo… Roger empezó a beber cuando fue despedido de su trabajo en Raftel…

Esa era una buena compañía, pensó el rubio.

\- al perder el trabajo de sus sueños se refugió en el alcohol. Mi madre me defendió del primer periodo de abuso-

Marco la recuerda, su cabello rubio platino, hermosa sonrisa, sabe que hay algo que olvida pero no puede recordar que es.

\- primero eran solo gritos y uno que otro empujón, nada de golpes y nunca me toco un pelo mientras mi madre seguía con vida.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol donde no había mas personas a la vista.

-pero entonces ¿Por qué tu padre empezó a golpearte?

-mama estaba segura que él se recuperaría, una vez que encontrara otro trabajo. No había nada que pudiera compararse a Raftel pero ella pensó que lo superaría. Yo también pensé así.

Marco escuchaba en silencio mirándolo expectante.

\- fue cuando mama murió que él se quebró totalmente. Tú no estabas ya en ese entonces.

\- recuerdo que tu madre estaba esperando un bebe…- eso era lo que Marco no recordaba antes, cuando él se fue Ace había estado mencionando un supuesto hermanito-

Ace se tronó el cuello y extendió los brazos buscando des estresarse, pero su mirada se notaba vidriosa y lejana.

\- ella lo perdió… y murió en el parto, después de una pelea con papá-

\- lo siento…

\- está bien- Ace asiente- debes saberlo. Ellos habían peleado una noche y mamá no pudo aguantar, fui a los vecinos a pedir ayuda y ellos llamaron una ambulancia pero no me ayudaron. Ella murió esa noche junto con él bebe…-

Ace se humedeció los labios y se froto las cienes, dándose fuerzas para seguir mintiéndole a su amigo. Marco miraba el cielo.

\- luego de eso las cosas empeoraron. Fueron siete u ocho meses que no me hizo nada, pero en un determinado momento- el más alto noto que no menciono lo que fue- me dio la primera paliza. Yo era muy niño y estaba asustado. Pero jamás pensé en pedir ayuda. Ahora ya no puedo hacerlo-

\- aun estas a tiempo…- susurro- un día de estos él podría…

-hacer un daño permanente. Lo sé.

-¿entonces, porque no buscas ayuda?-

\- te lo dije hace días Marco, en el tiempo en que se demoren investigando, Roger me va a matar

Si fuera otro caso tal vez no le hubiera creído. Pero ahora estaba bastante persuadido de lo que el padre de Ace podía hacer.

\- luego de que pasaran los meses vio lo mucho que se podía salir con la suya. Nadie en la escuela se involucraba conmigo porque en ese entonces el acoso estaba comenzando, y los profesores no se interesaron en mí. Nadie podía ver mis suplicas silenciosas.

Marco sintió como una lágrima le pinchaba los ojos.

\- luego de eso, comenzó una rutina. Aprendí a hacer las tareas del hogar por mi cuenta, Roger salía a emborracharse, regresaba y me ignoraba, pero también empezó a drogarse.

Marco no pudo evitar toser ante ese hecho.

\- la cocaína tiene efectos algo raros. A veces es alegre, otras nostálgico, y muchas más veces violento.

Toda esa nueva información luchaba por entrar a la cabeza del rubio, su padre no solo era alcohólico, drogadicto también.

\- y aquí estamos…

Ace cerró los ojos esperando escuchar lo repulsivo que era u otros insultos. Un par de brazos fuertes lo rodearon y lo acercaron al pecho del rubio.

-eres tan fuerte…- Marco susurro con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta dolía- has cargado con esto tu solo durante tanto tiempo… no estás solo Ace… nunca más, yo estoy aquí para ti

El pecoso se quebró.

\- ¡tenia tanto miedo entonces!- sollozo contra la camisa del otro- estaba solo con un sujeto extraño que se parecía a mi padre pero que no se comportaba como el- los sollozos se hicieron más y más fuertes- mama no estaba y no tenía mi hermano a mi lado… ¡los niños en la escuela me molestaban!, me cortaba cocinando y no sabía fregar bien, mi ropa empezó a quedarme apretada y papá se desentendió de mi cuidado… ¡tanto miedo!-

El abrazo de Marco se hizo más fuerte y con sus dedos suavemente levanto la barbilla del otro.

\- no estás solo Ace- le miro mientras se acercaba a sus labios- nunca más…

El moreno no espero y cerró la distancia. El rubio lo consoló hasta que el otro pudo recuperar el aliento.

Caminaron a casa tomados de la mano.


	10. Chapter 10

Marco trata las heridas de Ace con cuidado y se convierte en una rutina agradable para el pecoso.

De vez en cuando una semana, Ace aparecería con un moretón o dos, un corte pequeño, raspones o su labio roto e intentaría arreglarlo lo mejor que puede.

Una o dos semanas más tarde, sería una lesión distinta que su amigo trataría con la misma amabilidad y cuidado.

El rubio no vuelve a mencionar las salidas.

Ace está triste por eso. Se divierte mucho sabe que el otro esta reticente a invitarlo a salir porque teme que vuelvan a golpearlo de esa manera.

Se ve obligado por primera vez en su vida a dar el primer paso.

\- Roger saldrá este viernes en la noche y no volverá hasta el lunes…- comenta como si nada mientras camina con él a la escuela, puede ver la mirada del otro de repente muy interesada- tiene un viaje de trabajo…

El rubio aun no parece seguro y Ace se aventura un poco más allá.

\- me gustaría salir a caminar contigo… si quieres, claro…

-me encantaría…- Marco aprieta la mano de Ace suavemente- ¿estás seguro de que… ya sabes, tu padre no estará?

\- estoy seguro- Ace está un poco irritado por la preocupación exagerada del rubio, su rostro se puso un poco rojo-

-ok- sonrió- iremos al parque y luego a mi casa…

Ace suspiro aliviado.

En la escuela, hay un ejército de bocas abiertas que los ve pasar. Marco es una persona muy seria pero hay gestos cariñosos que no pasan desapercibidos para el resto.

La mano del rubio sobre los hombros del pecoso, las sonrisas amables, el cuidado de que nadie que tenga malas intenciones se acerque a su amigo, las miradas llenas de dagas que recibe Teach cada que pasa por algún lugar cercano a ellos. Ace puede sentir las miradas asesinas que la mayoría de las mujeres le dedican y Marco solo ríe, indiferente a ellas, con los ojos fijos solo en Ace.

Las notas del moreno empiezan a mejorar significativamente. Anteriormente y para no llamar la atención el otro tendía a dejar sus notas en un estado medio, ni muy buenas ni muy malas, un estado en el que la gente no aumentaría el bulling por que el perdedor de la clase también era bueno en los estudios.

-felicitaciones, Gol- el profesor de química Vegapunk le dijo a solas- me agrada su mejora en las notas, buen análisis de laboratorio-

Ace sonrió tímidamente. Química era una de sus materias preferidas y una en la que mas había tenido que contenerse en los últimos años.

\- gracias profesor- Ace se inclino y salió rápidamente del salón. Afuera lo esperaba Marco.

\- vamos, guarda tus libros en mi casillero y salgamos por un helado-

Ace asintió felizmente. En el casillero de Marco sus libros habían estado a salvo durante los meses pasados y no tenía que cargar con la increíble cantidad de material hasta su casa. Era un alivio.

El parque no quedaba tan lejos, a pesar de la copiosa cantidad de estudiantes que también circulaban por el lugar, los amigos tenían algo de privacidad.

Cada uno con un cono helado se sentaron en una banca al azar a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Marco no había presionado a Ace ha hablar de la delicada situación de su hogar y el pecoso estaba agradecido por eso. Le había costado mucho abrirse de esa manera y si el otro comenzara a insistir en el tema hubiera sido un paso atrás para él.

Marco por supuesto, siendo el tipo de persona protectora que es, había puesto su mejor esfuerzo en darle el amor que le faltaba en su hogar.

La tarde había llegado tranquilamente y se dirigían en el coche del rubio hacia su casa.

La enorme vivienda apareció enseguida y Marco había hecho una breve llamada a su familia, diciendo que iba a llevar a su amigo.

Cuando el auto se estaciono, él claramente podía ver a Izo esperando en la puerta.

\- buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente el moreno.

\- ¡no seas tan formal, él!- el hombre tenía puesta una hermosa camisa rosada, pantalones apretados y botas de tacón, se aventuro apresuradamente y abrazo el adolescente moreno.

\- Izo- Marco separo a su hermano- él no es muy amante del contacto físico… ya sabes…

-oh, lo siento- se disculpo- estaba muy feliz porque vas a dejarme cortar tu cabello ¿verdad?

Ace asintió sonriendo con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿ya estas molestándolo?- el chico del eterno copete salió a su encuentro- vas a terminar haciéndolo correr… y Marco se va a enojar contigo porque espantaste su nov… amigo, amigo-

Esta vez no todos los hermanos estaban en casa. Al parecer ya los mayores de ellos, como Vista, Jozu, Curiel y otros tenían ya su vida hecha, un trabajo y un lugar independiente donde vivir aunque sus visitas fueran frecuentes.

Izo era mayor que él y estaba cursando su segundo semestre en diseño de modas, Satch estaba preparándose para estudiar gastronomía y comida francesa.

Haruta, la única niña y la menor estaba en sus primeros años de secundaria.

-¿quieres tomar té, café o algo más?- el aspirante a chef dijo sonriendo-

\- un café está bien, muchas gracias- él dijo educadamente

-vamos a mi habitación, podemos hacer nuestros deberes- el rubio sonrió hacia su amigo y lo guio a su cuarto-

La habitación de Marco era hermosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, todo en perfecto orden, un ordenador de escritorio en una mesa al lado de su cama y un tapete suave que recubría el piso de su habitación.

-tienes un bonito cuarto- Ace sonrió

-gracias-

Se sentaron en el piso mirándose el uno al otro. La verdad no había deberes que hacer y era una excusa para librarse de los otros hermanos.

-sabes Ace, estaba pensando en el baile de graduación…-

-¿tan pronto?- el joven de pecas se ríe, pero por dentro el mismo se da cuenta de que probablemente ese día este encerrado en su casa, con Roger borracho y se siente deprimido-

-¿con quién estas planeando ir?- el más bajo dice fingiendo que no le importa, le sale bastante bien y por un momento se siente Leonardo Dicaprio

\- quisiera que fuéramos juntos, tu y yo- Marco mira la ventana como si algo muy interesante hubiera aparecido.

\- ¿Qué?- Ace no lo puede creer, intenta buscar una sola razón por la que Marco quisiera ir a ese baile con él y no la encuentra-no se… ¿no sería mejor… que fueras con, ya sabes… una chica?- frota su dedo índice contra el tapete

El rubio suelta una risa suave que sorprende a su amigo.

-no estoy interesado en las chicas, pensé que lo sabias… -

¿Eh?, eso era nuevo para Ace, ¿al adonis de la escuela no le gustaban las chicas?

\- pensé que te habías enterado después de que te besara por primera vez…

Ace se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Entonces ¿eso quería decir que a Marco le gustaba él?

-no tienes que ponerte nervioso- de pronto estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro- yo no voy a hacerte nada malo…-

El rubio sonrió sensualmente y tomo el rostro del otro en sus manos.

-voy a besarte ahora ¿está bien?-

Ace asintió con la cabeza en silencio y encendido en el tono más fuerte de rojo.

Los suaves labios del más alto se apoderaron de los del moreno. Sus manos grandes masajearon los pómulos del menor y luego acariciaron sus cabellos negros, concentrándose después en el cuello.

Ace sintió la necesidad de responder el gesto, sus manos trazaron una trayectoria dudosa por los antebrazos del mayor, sus hombros, sus omoplatos. Ambos terminaron arrodillados, besándose hasta perder el aliento, hasta que el pelo de Ace era un revoltijo.

Se separaron jadeantes.

Marco miro a los ojos al moreno y su boca se abrió para decir algo pero alguien toco la puerta en ese momento.

-pasa…-

Satch entro con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y dos porciones de pastel.

-aquí tienen, izo esta como loco porque quiere cortarte el pelo, así que será mejor que no lo hagan esperar mucho-

Marco asiente y el muchacho del copete se retira.

Terminan el pastel en silencio, lo que sea que Marco quisiera decir se queda en su mente y Ace no hace esfuerzo por conocerlo.

Media hora después, están con Izo que los invita a su cuarto.

Es un cuarto muy ordenado. Hay un escritorio con muchas hojas de papel encima, y en las paredes un montón de dibujos pegados con cinta.

\- son geniales- Ace admira acercándose a algunos-

\- gracias, me han tomado mucho esfuerzo de hacer.

Hay un montón de diseños de ropa en las hojas de papel. Todo muy elaborado y detallado hasta el extremo.

-¿son tus diseños?- Ace pregunta, aunque por dentro siente que no debería estar hablando tanto con ese extraño.

-sí, quiero ser un diseñador famoso- dice con voz varonil muy segura de sí mismo, Ace siente envidia porque él sabe lo que quiere y actualmente lucha por ello. Él está en último año de preparatoria y aún no sabe qué hacer con su vida una vez que termine.

-estoy seguro de que lo serás pronto, no se mucho de esto pero me parecen increíbles…-

Izo le sonríe jovialmente y le indica a Ace sentarse frente al espejo de su cuarto. El pecoso obedece.

Izo tiene unas manos muy suaves y ordena el cabello de Ace, mencionando que tipo de corte le gustaría hacer y si el joven está de acuerdo.

-lo dejo a tu elección, confió en tu juicio- Ace dice felicitándose a sí mismo por actuar tan normal cuando alguien lo está tocando-

-ok- el otro dice contento con la respuesta y empieza su trabajo.

Pasan veinte minutos antes de que el hombre femenino considere terminada su obra.

-tu cabello es perfecto así que no hubo mucho que hacer, solo unos recortes aquí y allá… ¡con esas pecas tuyas te hace lucir más joven! –

Ace se miro al espejo.

Le encanto. Su cabello que estaba un poco más abajo que los hombros había sido recortado de forma que encajara con su rostro, enmarcándolo y aprovechando su perfil para retocar su apariencia.

El nunca hubiera pensado que podía verse así de bien.

Agradeció a Izo por su trabajo.

-¡no seas tan formal!- su voz no sonaba disgustada, sino más bien inconforme por no poder pasar la barrera invisible de Ace- si vas a ser el novio de Marco tienes que ser más familiar con nosotros, después de todo voy a ser tu cuñado-

El menor se tiño en miles de tonos de rojo.

-nosotros no… nosotros…

-ja- Izo le paso una mano por el cuello- después de ese apasionado besuqueo que tuvieron en la clínica ¿me lo vas a negar? No me quieras ver la cara…- dijo riendo

La burla amistosa no continuo después de eso. Bajo a la sala donde Marco y Satch jugaban a las cartas.

El rubio lo miro aprobatorio.

-te queda bien-

Izo resoplo en respuesta.

-claro que le queda bien, ¿Quién crees que soy?-

La tarde se paso relativamente rápido.

En su interior, Ace no estaba cómodo por completo dentro de la familia de Marco, eran tan cariñosos, tan amables, tan diferentes a él y su padre. Los recuerdos de cuando eran una familia normal son borrosos y no puede evitar sentir que no pertenece a ese lugar tan pacifico.

Sabe que si le dice a Marco, solo obtendrán otra discusión estúpida así que no menciona nada.

A la tarde vuelven a la casa de Ace. Marco ha estado irrevocablemente terco acerca de no dejar ir solo al pecoso y lo acompaña.

-yo te dije que Roger no iba a estar aquí…

\- yo te creí, pero aun así quería acompañarte- Ace siempre se sentía fascinado por como la voz del otro se oía, era calmada, casi aburrida y sus ojos siempre estaban en reposo constante. Pero al mismo tiempo eran expresivos y Ace podía sentir en la mirada suya cada uno de sus sentimientos.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunta el rubio.

\- dale… aunque no hay mucho que ver- Ace se encoje de hombros y el rubio entra a la casa, está muy diferente a como era cuando vio a su amigo golpeado en el suelo. La humilde vivienda está completamente limpia y ordenada.

-puedo hacer algo de té si quieres-

\- no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- Ace sabe que Marco no está aquí solo para ver su arruinada vivienda.

-la verdad si- van al pequeño sofá en la sala de estar y se sientan uno al lado del otro-

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-Ace quiero que seas mi novio…

El pecoso miro sorprendido a su amigo rubio.

-pensé que había quedado claro desde que te bese por primer vez que quería ser algo más que tu amigo- su mirada impasible se centra en Ace.- pero parece que no es así para ti…

-Marco…yo…

-no tienes que decir nada ahora, puedes pensarlo, pero me gustas y quiero que lo sepas. No quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, yo quiero estar a tu lado como tu amigo y algo más-

Él es directo y el pecoso siente que no puede escapar como tantas veces antes lo ha hecho, no es que quiera escapar porque una vocecita en su cabeza le dice que esto que le está sucediendo es algo muy bueno.

-lo siento por decir ese montón de cosas, debo estar saturándote de información ¿no?, bueno, adiós…

El rubio se pasea por delante de Ace dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Está llegando a la puerta cuando lo detienen tomándolo de su mano.

-¿Ace...?

-si quiero… si quiero ser tu…novio- tenía los ojos cerrados y le temblaban los hombros- no tengo nada especial y solo te traeré un montón de problemas… pero, pero…

Lo calla con un beso. La puerta se cierra detrás de los dos.

-no te arrepentirás…- el rubio abraza con fuerza a el moreno, acariciándole la espalda mientras le besa el cuello.

Desde ese día tiene la costumbre de saludar y despedirse de Ace con un beso. A veces es corto, otras se alarga por varios minutos y al parecer la familia del rubio ya conoce la relación porque no paran de dejarle mensajes con Marco acerca de lo mucho que quieren que vaya a visitarlos.


End file.
